Hikari no kage
by Cihanethyste 2
Summary: Trois ans après la défaite de Xehanort, la haine et la peur des Ténèbres restent dans les mémoires, à tel point que certains partisans de la Lumière continuent de les traquer. Les mondes sont menacés par un nouveau déséquilibre. C'est l'occasion pour chaque personne de se révéler, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Rating T, mais passera en M un peu plus tard.
1. Prologue

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous,_

 _Finalement, ce sera cette fic que je choisirai de publier en premier. Elle sera assez conséquente et se concentrera sur les porteurs de la Keyblade, le monde du Jardin Radieux même si les autres mondes ne seront pas en reste, les Princesses de Cœur... et pas mal d'autres choses encore. J'ai choisi de prendre une direction qui en étonnera certains : pourquoi n'y aurait-il que les Ténèbres qui provoqueraient des catastrophes ?_

 _Je remercie Xialdene, Lectrice anonyme, Yunaeris et Midori-chan37 pour leurs reviews sur la première annexe explicative. D'ailleurs, j'ai mis celle-ci à jour (j'ai juste rajouté un monde, en fait, qu'il me semblait bien de situer). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Edit : suite aux remarques pertinentes d'Ima Nonyme, j'ai rectifié/rajouté d'horribles oublis (l'histoire de la chaîne et de la voix qu'entend Sora dans son rêve). Vraiment désolée !_

* * *

Hikari no kage

(L'ombre de la Lumière)

* * *

 _Univers Cœurstal_

 **Prologue**

.

.

.

Tous tes efforts sont brûlés par les vents

De ces royaumes las qui ne sont plus,

Les Ténèbres sont l'essence du temps,

Tes yeux épuisés se ferment, se tuent.

~o~

Tant de souffles tremblants pour quelques vies,

N'auront servi qu'à prolonger les ombres,

Mais ces cœurs aux battements insoumis

Déchirent les mensonges qui s'effondrent !

~o~

Le zéphyr hurle ses ultimes chants

Aux cieux connectés à d'autres encore,

Il crache enfin ses feux-follets ardents

Pour enchanter les suprêmes accords.

.

.

.

Sora sentit le sol trembler sous lui lorsque le vitrail, représentant une belle femme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et à la peau blanche comme la neige, se brisa. Dire qu'il venait à peine de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ! À son arrivée en cet endroit insolite, il avait choisi entre trois choses, sans savoir à quoi ça rimait. La panique l'envahit avant qu'il ne tombe et ne tombe encore...

 _Tout comme au moment où son cœur lui fut arraché pendant un bref instant, après qu'il se fut enfoncé la Keyblade des cœurs dans le sien pour libérer celui de Kairi. Là, il avait alors failli s'oublier... jusqu'à ce que l'amour de la jeune princesse le préserve une première fois._

Sora cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui. Le second lieu où il se retrouva le surprit tout autant. Une autre jeune femme y était représentée, blonde et étincelante dans sa robe blanche. Ce qu'il lui arriva par la suite était un avant-goût d'un événement futur.

 _Il avait perdu son être, ses souvenirs, et avait été avalé par les ténèbres avant d'être sauvé de justesse par le sommeil, qui le restaura grâce à la Simili Naminé._

Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il avait été absorbé par les abysses ténébreux qui avaient envahi peu à peu le Palier et s'étaient emparés de lui pour le comprendre ! Bien sûr, Sora n'avait pas saisi l'implication de cette « prémonition »...

Ensuite, un nouveau réveil, ou du moins, une reprise de conscience... sur une plateforme qui possédait trois cœurs et trois silhouettes cachées. Et cette Porte... Il l'avait ouverte et Selphie, Wakka et Tidus lui avaient parlé... enfin, ce n'était que leur représentation afin qu'il exprime ses désirs et qu'il confirme ses choix. Quels choix ?

 _Ses trois amis ne personnifiaient-ils pas d'autres parties de lui-même, qui coexistèrent pour finir par disparaître... pour deux d'entre elles, alors que la troisième continuait de sommeiller en lui ? Roxas, Xion, Ven... des noms qui ne surgirent que bien plus tard encore, fantômes ou brouillons... ou parties de lui-même, sans vraiment l'être pour l'un qui ,à ses quatre ans, se réfugia en son cœur pour survivre._

Ensuite, après cette discussion avec ses trois « compagnons », une grande lumière blanche avait conduit Sora à un nouvel endroit... Une jeune fille blonde, qui dormait avec une rose serrée entre ses mains et sa poitrine...

 _Symbolisme de son réveil après que Roxas soit retourné en lui ?_

Oh, et que dire de ces marches qui apparurent après qu'il eut accompli ce qu'il devait faire sur ce Palier ?

 _La montée jusqu'à atteindre avec Riku la Porte de la Lumière, après avoir vaincu l'Organisation XIII ?_

Sora les grimpait une par une, un peu hésitant, en fracassant ces petites ombres qui se multipliaient... Le pire, c'est lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau cette voix, qui l'accompagnait durant son étrange périple.

De nouveau, un vitrail, avec une autre jeune femme. Finalement, elles avaient toutes l'air d'être des Princesses, du moins, les quatre qu'il avait vues sur les cinq Paliers.

Soudain, Sora leva la tête et sentit son cœur frémir, tandis qu'une immense ombre aux yeux jaunes naissait et noyait le Palier de ténèbres. Il devait battre... cette chose ?!

« Plus tu approches de la lumière et plus ton ombre grandit. »

Il recula sous le choc. Après quelques coups, Sora sut une chose : il n'arriverait pas à vaincre ce monstre. Ce dernier n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui !

« … mais n'oublie pas... »

Cette voix...

 _Il l'avait de nouveau entendue lors de l'épreuve ultime du Symbole de Maîtrise. Il avait échoué et plongé au plus profond des ténèbres. Il ignorait que c'était Ventus qui lui parlait.  
_

L'ombre immense, de son vrai nom Dark Side, le dévora et lui « montra ». Ça, il le « vit » sans le comprendre. Tout ce que Sora retint, c'était...

« N'aie pas peur. »

Sora ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec brutalité de sa couchette. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de bousculer Kairi. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne se réveilla pas.

Un soupir las franchit ses lèvres. Voilà plusieurs nuits que ce songe revenait l'obséder, en plus de ces souvenirs du passé qui s'immisçaient entre ses bribes. Il ignorait comment y faire face. Pourquoi ? Un danger menaçait-il de nouveau les mondes, trois ans à peine après leur victoire contre Xehanort ? Si c'était le cas, c'était tout de même curieux; lorsqu'il avait été élu par la Keyblade, vingt-quatre heures avant cet événement, il avait fait ce rêve étrange avec ces cinq Paliers... qui avaient matérialisé son avenir proche. Avant même que la Keyblade ne le choisisse définitivement quand les ténèbres envahirent les Îles du Destin, Sora avait « vu » ce qu'il deviendrait durant les prochaines années : un Porteur qui devait être plus fort et cheminer seul pour cela.

Un Élu qui devait à tout prix trouver son équilibre dans les ténèbres et la lumière.

Aujourd'hui, ce songe revenait à la charge avec les souvenirs du passé... pour annoncer quoi ?

D'un air pensif, il contempla la jeune Princesse de Cœur dont l'esprit voguait vers des contrées oniriques bien plus douces que les siennes, à en juger son expression paisible. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble il y a trois mois seulement, même s'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments bien plus tôt que cela. Riku n'en avait pas été surpris. Ils étaient tous retournés sur les Îles du Destin. Leur véritable chez eux.

 _Est-ce que lui aussi fait des rêves du passé ? Et Kairi ?_

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle dormait bien cette nuit que pour les précédentes, cela avait été le cas... Songeur, Sora finit par se lever. Il enfila un tee-shirt après s'être étiré. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, il était devenu un homme... même s'il conservait en ce corps fin et élancé une âme d'enfant. Il prit une brosse pour essayer de dompter un minimum sa crinière et grimaça à cause des tiraillements provoqués sur son cuir chevelu.

A son cou, la chaîne en argent et le petit pendentif en forme de couronne brillaient doucement sous les éclats de soleil qui pénétraient dans la chambre. Il posa une main dessus; un détail lui revint à l'esprit.

L'épée des Rêves... sa toute première arme, celle qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Souvent, dans des rêves moins étranges que celui-ci, il se battait avec elle contre toutes sortes d'ennemis imaginaires. Pourtant, elle s'était métamorphosée en autre chose. Elle avait évolué. La Keyblade.

Une arme que peu de personnes étaient capables d'invoquer. Il y en avait tout de même, dont des hommes, des femmes et des adolescents n'ayant pas participé à la bataille contre Xehanort... et inconnus du grand public.

Sora secoua la tête. Si jamais il devait se passer quelque chose, ce n'était pas en broyant du noir qu'il pourrait se préparer à cette éventualité ! Il en parlerait à Kairi et à Riku et ils se rendraient au Jardin Radieux. Après tout, étant tous les trois des Élus de la Keyblade même si Riku était l'unique Maître confirmé, ils avaient le droit de se rendre sur n'importe quel monde comme le faisaient Aqua, Ventus et Terra autrefois...

Son regard se voila de tristesse en repensant à eux. Après leur victoire contre Xehanort, Aqua avait de nouveau disparu Kingdom Hearts seul sait où. En vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment été là... Cela avait été plus une projection astrale d'elle-même, on aurait dit. Terra était considéré comme mort, et Ven... Il avait préféré se sacrifier pour Roxas. Rien que d'y songer, sa gorge se serra. Après la bataille, lui aussi s'était volatilisé dans la nature. Il leur avait avoué qu'il avait besoin de voyager et de se trouver. Pas facile d'avoir le même physique qu'un défunt et d'être issu à la fois d'une Princesse de Cœur et d'un Porteur de la Keyblade ! Il y avait de quoi être bouleversé... y compris pour un Simili.

Les disciples d'Ansem travaillaient tous au Jardin Radieux... Enfin, presque tous. Braig était mort, de même que quasiment tous les « réceptacles » que Xehanort avait choisis pour implanter un morceau de son cœur en eux. Cependant, d'après le Roi Mickey, il n'était pas certain que tous eussent trépassé. Sora avait cherché à en savoir plus, et avait même douté que Xehanort fût annihilé. Il en avait parlé avec Riku, Lea et Kairi après leur victoire contre lui, et tous avaient eu la sensation désagréable que même s'ils avaient réussi, ce n'était pas encore fini. Les Sept Élus de la Lumière avaient été réunis après tout : eux quatre, en plus d'Aqua, Ventus... et Roxas, à leur manière. Une bataille bien étrange...

Aux questions de Sora, le regard du souverain s'était troublé, mais lui avait demandé de ne pas s'en faire. Il avait bien rempli son rôle en tant qu'Élu de la Lumière... les mondes étaient sauvés pour de bon. S'il y avait une probabilité qu'une partie de Xehanort eût survécu, alors ce n'était plus de leur ressort.

Effectivement, quelques mois plus tard, cette impression d'être encore menacé s'était évaporé de leurs cœurs... mais ils n'avaient pas su l'expliquer ! Là, la sensation que quelque chose allait se produire d'ici peu le reprenait depuis plusieurs jours... même s'il sentait que Xehanort ne reviendrait plus jamais les tourmenter.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Sora. Il devrait rendre une petite visite au Roi un de ces jours... Les secrets, il en avait un peu assez. Quand il repensa aux Simili, il serra les dents. Il en voulait à Ansem le Sage d'avoir osé dire que ces êtres n'éprouvaient aucun sentiment et n'avaient pas de cœur. C'était faux ! À terme, ils finissaient par acquérir leur propre organe émotionnel !

Il avait compris une chose : si un bébé humain naissait, il avait tout à apprendre pour ce qui était des connaissances, la motricité, etc. Par contre, au niveau de l'affectivité et de la sensibilité, même s'il les découvrait, c'était déjà « en lui ». Pour un Simili, c'était l'inverse... et c'était déstabilisant. Cependant, ils avaient tout autant le droit d'exister que les humains ou les autres êtres vivants !

Sur ces pensées un peu houleuses, Sora sortit de leur cabane pour se rendre sur la plage.


	2. Chapitre 1 : flammes

_Note de l'auteur : Bonne nuit à tous (oui, étant donné que je publie ce chapitre à une heure moins le quart, heure française, so...),_

 _Voici un chapitre 1 qui est bien mystérieux. Je me suis efforcée de ne pas trop en dire. Je remercie Midori-chan37, Lectrice anonyme et Ima Nonyme pour leurs reviews._

 _Ima Nonyme : je t'ai fait une réponse plus détaillée sur mon "coin réservé aux anonymes". Tu peux y accéder via mon profil : )._

 _A tous, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Flammes

 _Trois ans plus tôt..._

Pensif, Ienzo fixa un ciel piqueté d'étoiles qui lui rappelait tant un autre soir qui lui ressemblait pourtant si peu. Ses iris bleus se troublèrent quelques instants.

 _Zexion contempla les cieux avec un regard implacable et froid. Des milliers d'astres s'y miraient et accrochaient, même si chaque heure, l'un d'eux rendait son dernier soupir sous forme de novæ ou de trou noir et qu'un nouveau naissait. Comme les hommes, comme les mondes. Le Conspirateur Ténébreux lâcha un sifflement, plus par habitude que par envie. Lorsqu'il était humain, cela lui arrivait parfois tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses réflexions._

Le jeune scientifique observait Kairi qui était en train de se battre. Entraînée par Riku, elle se préparait à devenir maîtresse de la Keyblade, comme lui. Ou comme Sora, qui était reparti dans la Dimension des Mondes Endormis pour être plus fort.

Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment la Princesse de cœur qu'il contemplait. Non, à travers ses pirouettes et ses mouvements fluides, il distinguait une autre danseuse, qui bataillait avec autant d'acharnement, d'intensité et de grâce. Deux jeunes filles en une seule, avec le même cœur qui pulsait pour tous les mondes. Une des sept lumières, qui cachait au sein de son être son antithèse aussi pure qu'elle.

 _De même, il y avait les astres voyageurs. Ceux-ci l'intéressaient plus que les hommes... ou les Simili. Pour lui, les comètes possédaient une grande vertu. Elles fuguaient dans le cosmos, cet immense Tout qui en laissait plus d'un songeur. En même temps, elles faisaient errer l'esprit des hommes. L'inverse n'était absolument pas vrai, car beaucoup d'humains se fichaient comme de leur dernière chemise de leurs pairs._

Ienzo ne faisait pas attention à Riku, qui lui jetait des coups d'œil surpris, tout en lançant quelques attaques simples en direction de Kairi. Il se concentrait uniquement sur l'air déterminé de l'Autre, qui avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle, sans avoir tout à fait son visage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient étouffés par la rousseur, mais il les voyait quand même. Elle, une erreur encore plus grande que toutes les autres d'après Xemnas. Naminé.

 _Zexion, Simili calculateur et froid, se laissait prendre au ballet des étoiles. Ce n'était pas une question de cœur, mais d'esprit bien que souvent, ces deux-là allassent ensemble. Le voyage de l'esprit... lui aussi était un astre à sa manière. Un soleil flamboyant qui s'accrochait à la vie, à tel point qu'il trouvait toujours le moyen de survivre sous n'importe quelle forme. Que ce soit incarné dans un être vivant, un sans-cœur, un Simili, un avale-rêve ou leur contraire, un nescient... ou tout simplement une conscience qui furetait en quête d'un nouveau réceptacle._

Pourtant, pour lui, elle n'était pas un monstre, ni une absurdité. Il savait qui elle était, l'avait vue à plusieurs reprises au Manoir Oblivion. Il l'espionnait, cherchait à comprendre qui elle était vraiment. Il avait fini par saisir qu'elle était issue de deux êtres, Sora et Kairi; malgré tout, elle possédait son propre caractère. Normalement, elle aurait dû être broyée par le néant. Sa condition de Simili créé par deux humains n'était pas stable du tout. Oui, mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quels humains... L'Élu de la Keyblade et la septième Princesse de cœur.

— Ienzo, bon sang ! Cela fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle !

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et aperçut Even, qui avançait vers lui avec un air agacé.  
Il se releva en lissant sa blouse et s'éloigna des deux combattants qui ne firent pas attention à eux. Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la tour de Yen-Sid par une porte en bois ouvragée, une autre entrée que la principale étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans les jardins.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Nous devons aider Lea à mieux maîtriser ses capacités magiques. Même si est devenu un Élu de la Keyblade et qu'il n'est plus un Simili, il en a conservé quelques-unes.

— Étrange...

Even eut un soupir et secoua la tête.

— Il y a des moments, tu te comportes vraiment comme un véritable disciple...

— Excuse-moi dans ce cas, lui répondit le jeune homme, sarcastique. Cependant, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions l'aider. Nous ne sommes plus des Simili, et nous n'avons plus de pouvoirs.

— Juste, mais je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Lea a besoin d'être canalisé, et c'est en tant qu'ex-apprentis d'Ansem le Sage que nous pouvons agir.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Allons-y.

Les deux scientifiques à gravir les marches qui menaient aux appartements du jeune homme aux cheveux à la couleur flamboyante.

oOo

o

 _Trois ans après la défaite de Xehanort  
_

Les regards doux de la nuit couvaient cette petite ville aux apparences tranquilles. Le colombage de certaines maisons ressortait sur les couleurs pâles des murs grâce à la lueur tamisée de la Lune. Ce monde n'en possédait qu'une seule, comme sur beaucoup d'autres.

Depuis que les Ténèbres avaient reculé et s'étaient rééquilibrées avec la Lumière, le ciel paraissait moins gris et sombre aux habitants de la Ville de Traverse. Une ville qui n'avait pas toujours porté ce nom, d'ailleurs... Un passé à découvrir, même si ce ne serait pas sans conséquence par la suite, car il était loin d'être aussi linéaire que celui d'une ville lambda... bien qu'il fût faux d'affirmer que le vécu de ces dernières était simple et sans surprises.

Assis dans l'herbe tendre et tondue de la serre éclairée par une lumière chaleureuse, Ienzo était en pleine contemplation des étoiles. Malgré le dôme présent au-dessus de lui, il parvenait à apprécier leur éclat. Il était de nouveau plongé dans ses souvenirs tout en repensant à Kairi. Enfin, pas vraiment à elle en vérité.

Depuis au moins deux ans, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer Naminé en elle. Il ignorait ce que cela pouvait impliquer, mais il ne cessait d'y réfléchir dès qu'il avait un peu de temps. Even le taquinait un peu là-dessus lorsqu'il le surprenait à le faire; Dilan et Aeleus, en revanche, n'y prêtaient aucune attention. Ils restaient la plupart du temps au Jardin Radieux, tandis que lui et son collègue préféraient étudier la Ville de Traverse et son passé assez nébuleux.

Ils étaient quatre ex-apprentis sur six à avoir survécu à cette guerre. Toutefois, à certains moments, le jeune scientifique se demandait pourquoi.

Il se releva avec aisance, se frotta la nuque et, en silence, sortit de la serre pour se diriger vers la Place de la Fontaine. Ce lieu l'intriguait. Il ne manquait jamais d'y faire un petit tour lorsqu'il se promenait le soir dans la ville. C'était un penseur et un scientifique, mais il possédait un côté rêveur qui avait permis à son Simili d'avoir le don des Illusions.

Il passa devant un mur recouvert de graffitis très bariolés lorsqu'il sentit une odeur de brûlé. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda en direction du Quatrième Quartier. Elle provenait de là... et ce n'était pas un feu de barbecue, il pouvait le certifier. De toute manière, qui s'amuserait à en allumer un à minuit révolu ?

Son pas se fit plus rapide et bientôt, il se retrouva à cavaler une rue étroite et descendante qui le mena vers la tour. C'est alors qu'il leva la tête en direction d'une autre venelle... et son sang ne fit qu'un tour : une des maisons était en proie à un incendie ! Il sortit son communicateur de sa poche et composa le numéro de Cid. En l'état actuel des choses, c'était le seul qui pouvait dépêcher sur le champ une équipe de pompiers.

oOo

O

Les flammes léchaient le toit et commençaient à se propager sur les maisons voisines, qui avaient été évacuées par conséquent. Even secoua la tête tandis qu'il regardait l'équipe de pompiers. Un premier groupe utilisait la lance à eau pour éteindre le plus gros du brasier, d'autres pénétraient dans la demeure avec Cid pour y chercher des survivants.

— Personne ne sait comment il s'est déclenché ?

— Non... C'est bien cela qui est étrange.

— Est-il criminel ?

— D'après Cid, c'est le cas. Il veut revenir demain pour étudier les décombres. Il dit qu'il pourra voir s'il y a eu effraction, même si tout est réduit en cendres.

— Je lui souhaite bonne chance, grommela Even.

— Il ne sera pas tout seul. Une souris célèbre va l'aider dans son enquête.

— Le Roi Mickey ?

Le scientifique leva un sourcil. Ienzo secoua la tête.

— Non. Il s'appelle Basil, et il est détective privé. Il vit dans le Deuxième Quartier.

— Ah...

Un craquement sinistre attira leur attention; Ienzo eut tout juste le temps de reculer lorsqu'une des fenêtres noircies du deuxième étage explosa et laissa passer une silhouette familière. Elle roula sur l'herbe en tenant quelque chose contre elle, comme pour la protéger.

— Cid ! hurla un des pompiers avec inquiétude.

— P è_°n de bordel, dégagez de là, abrutis !

— Toujours aussi aimable..., maugréa Even, qui se rapprocha du pilote qui se relevait avec difficultés.

Ils remarquèrent alors la jeune femme qu'il portait avec précautions. Ienzo était tenté de lui donner une quinzaine d'années, mais elle était manifestement plus âgée. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, de même que son collègue, en avisant son état.

— Vous deux, occupez-vous d'elle ! Elle est salement amochée, et ce n'est pas à cause de ce s_=^&_+d de feu !

Il la déposa au sol et aussitôt, Ienzo et Even la retournèrent sur le côté où ses côtes n'étaient pas brisées. C'était un des premiers gestes de secourisme à appliquer. Deux pompiers préparèrent une civière, tandis qu'un troisième examinait la blessée. Un pli soucieux barra son front pendant qu'il constatait ses difficultés à respirer, ses lésions thoraciques, ainsi que ses doigts de la main gauche cassés. Des ecchymoses fleurissaient sur ses bras, ses jambes, et il suspectait même un traumatisme crânien. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver ?

Ienzo fixa le teint cireux de la jeune femme. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle passerait de longues heures à l'hôpital du Deuxième Quartier... et il sentait qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. Il sursauta lorsque la voix sèche d'Even s'éleva :

— C'est un incendie criminel.

— Hm.

— Elle en est la preuve. Il va falloir l'interroger. Elle n'a que quelques brûlures, mais ce n'est pas ça qui menace sa vie.

— Si elle s'en sort..., intervint le pompier, tandis que son regard brun se voilait de tristesse.

Il releva la tête en voyant ses collègues déposer deux corps au sol et les recouvrir de bâches. Morts. Il était probable que ce fût les parents de cette jeune adulte. La fumée, âcre et étouffante, masquait l'éclat des étoiles et durant un instant, la Ville de Traverse sembla avoir retrouvé son atmosphère sombre d'antan.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Ienzo alors que sous ses yeux, l'incendie se décidait enfin à diminuer. Il se tramait quelque chose qui n'était pas anodin – si on pouvait qualifier un événement de ce genre ainsi –, malgré les apparences.

oOo

o

Yen-Sid les toisa de son regard noir aux iris si petits qu'ils se distinguaient à peine de la pupille. Même Even était impressionné et déglutit. Vers le magicien se tenait Lea, qui était appuyé avec nonchalance contre le mur proche de la fenêtre. C'était lui qui était venu les chercher, lui et Ienzo, pour les ramener ici non sans avoir parlé à quelques habitants du quartier où l'incendie avait eu lieu.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

Even eut un soupir.

— Les médecins pensent qu'elle s'en sortira... mais elle est encore dans le coma. Elle a été agressée, c'est manifeste.

— Oui, je le sais. Je crois même deviner qui en est l'auteur.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Lea intervint. Sa voix était calme, mais la colère se nichait dans chacun de ses mots :

— J'ai interrogé quelques témoins des habitats voisins. Certains ont pu me dire qu'ils avaient vu quelqu'un pénétrer dans la maison de la famille Mond. Une gamine m'en a même fait la description.

Yen-Sid claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, du livre ouvert devant lui, surgit une fumée opaque à la danse paresseuse; elle finit par se stabiliser sous les traits d'un jeune homme à la peau mate et aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Sora. Ses cheveux mi-longs s'arrêtaient à ses épaules. Il semblait avoir l'âge de Riku.

— Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Ienzo, qui fronça les sourcils. Son visage me dit quelque chose.

— C'est normal. Vous n'ignorez pas que depuis trois ans, une école a été créée à la Ville de Traverse, au Troisième Quartier, afin de former...

— … Des Élus de la Keyblade, oui je sais.

Sora et Riku n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir été choisis par la Keyblade... mais il avait fallu que Xehanort fût vaincu définitivement pour qu'elle se manifeste chez eux, car ils ne devaient pas être mêlés à ce combat qui ne les concernait pas. Il y en avait au moins un ou deux sur chaque monde, ce qui était logique. Les Gardiens et Gardiennes des mondes, qui étaient des personnes comme Merlin, Minnie, la Fée Bleue... avaient soumis à Yen-Sid et au Roi Mickey l'idée de fonder cette école. Une décision approuvée chaudement, mais il fallait entraîner des guerriers de tous types : ceux qui versaient du côté de la Lumière, ainsi que ceux qui étaient plus attirés par les Ténèbres... ou même ceux qui étaient partagés entre les deux ou sous l'égide d'une autre force telle que le Néant. Ceux... ou celles. Les femmes ne demeuraient pas en reste.

— Cet homme est l'un de ces élèves, malheureusement. Il s'appelle Kaël.

— Pourquoi s'en serait-il pris à cette pauvre fille ? Elle était une élève, elle aussi ? demanda Ienzo.

— Non, pas du tout. Elle n'a pas non plus le potentiel de la Keyblade, répondit Yen-Sid.

— Le mieux est d'attendre qu'elle se réveille pour qu'elle nous explique, soupira Lea.

Even claqua la langue.

— Elle peut mettre quelques jours comme plusieurs mois pour sortir de son coma...

— Nous devrons faire avec. Une fois qu'elle sera hors de danger et en état d'être déplacée, elle sera transférée ici, sous ma protection.

Ienzo fronça les sourcils.

— Vous craignez qu'il ne revienne pour l'achever.

— Ou pour autre chose. Vu les blessures, on dirait plutôt qu'il l'a torturée. Il ne cherchait pas à la tuer, intervint Lea.

— Ses parents ne présentent pas autant de lésions... mais nous patientons pour l'autopsie et l'avis du médecin qui s'en occupera, ajouta Even. Elle avait une petite sœur aussi, mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps. Avec un peu de chance, elle a survécu à l'incendie et est quelque part en sécurité.

Yen-Sid ferma les yeux. Son air las n'échappa à personne dans la pièce.

— Kaël est un élève prometteur, un des meilleurs que je connaisse. Il a le niveau de Riku et de Sora. Quant à ses agissements... Il faut que j'enquête. En tant que professeur, je sais qu'il déteste tout ce qui avait attrait aux Ténèbres.

Cela ne collait pas avec le profil d'un criminel... Du moins, pour un esprit terre à terre qui associait automatiquement la Lumière au Bien et les Ténèbres au Mal...

— Ienzo, Even, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez du transfert de cette jeune femme lorsqu'elle émergera du coma. Lea, pourrais-tu te renseigner sur cette famille ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Vous pouvez tous disposer.

Les trois hommes sortirent du bureau de Yen-Sid après l'avoir salué, puis soupirèrent de concert. Lea lâcha tout en frottant sa crinière hérissée :

— Je me disais bien que cela manquait un peu d'action...

— Hm..., fit pour tout commentaire Ienzo.

Ils s'empressèrent de quitter la Tour Mystérieuse et de rejoindre le vaisseau Gummi qui les ramènerait à la Ville de Traverse.


	3. Chapitre 2 : la Rose d'or

_Note de l'auteur : holà ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop déroutant. Je remercie Midori-chan37, Lectrice anonyme et Ima Nonyme pour leurs reviews. Je rappelle à l'intention des reviewers anonymes que je vous réponds plus en détails sur un forum dédié. Vous pouvez y accéder en cliquant sur mon profil.  
_

 _Malgré l'affaire très récente des vols de fanfictions et récits érotiques commis par un sombre personnage, qui cherchait en plus à les vendre, je ne m'arrêterai pas de publier, que ce soit dans la fanfic ou ici. Oui, parce qu'après tout, il pourrait aussi s'amuser à prendre des écrits originaux de Fictionpress. Qu'il n'essaye pas... Nous nous liguerons à nouveau contre lui, ou contre d'autres qui auraient la "même brillante idée" que lui ! Sachez, pauvres manants, que vous vous exposez à de belles représailles ! Halte au vol des fruits de notre créativité et de notre imaginaire, que ce soient des écrits originaux ou des fanfictions !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

La Rose d'or

 _Deux ans après la défaite de Xehanort (An 14)_

— Père, mais que faites-vous ?

Inquiète, Jasmine voyait ce dernier examiner avec attention un anneau en or surmonté d'une grosse pierre bleue grâce à une loupe ajustable sur la tête. Elle finit par reconnaître la bague du sultan... Tiens, celle-ci n'avait donc pas disparu avec le nettoyage du laboratoire de Jafar, exécuté par le Capitaine des Gardes, après la transformation du Grand Vizir en génie malfaisant ?

Elle s'approcha un peu plus près du plan de travail massif et se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Le vieil homme ne bougea pas, mais ses mains tremblaient. Il murmura :

— Je... Razoul me l'a rapportée après avoir vu le sceau de notre famille. Je cherche à savoir pourquoi je l'ai donné à Jafar, pourquoi il en avait besoin aussi...

Ce n'était pas étonnant : il ne se souvenait que très peu des séances d'hypnose que Jafar lui faisait subir pour mettre en branle ses projets machiavéliques. Jasmine soupira, s'assit à côté de lui, sur le sofa aux coussins colorés. Elle lui prit la bague, la contempla un moment sans rien déceler de particulier. Elle finit par la replacer au doigt du sultan d'un geste adroit, alors que son autre main lui enlevait ses lunettes grossissantes. Elle lui dit avec douceur :

— Tu devrais laisser tomber. Si cette babiole doit révéler son secret, cela se passera.

— Peut-être, Jasmine, mais je me fais vieux... Je n'aurai pas le temps de le savoir, je le crains...

Il fit une pause dans son discours, avant de déclarer :

— C'est pourquoi je pense que tu en hériteras.

La Princesse de Cœur écarquilla les yeux. Quoi, il n'était pas sérieux ? Elle commença à protester :

— Père, écoutez... Je n'aime pas trop ce style de bijou, et en plus...

— Tu n'es pas obligée de la porter, ce n'est pas ça que je t'ai dit. Je te la lègue pour que tu perces son secret.

— Je ne suis pas sûre...

— Moi je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! intervint alors un perroquet rouge vif, dont les extrémités des ailes et la queue étaient bleues.

Jasmine sourit lorsqu'il atterrit sur son épaule avec nonchalance et qu'il se pencha à son tour sur l'anneau surmonté par ce saphir... bague de nouveau en sa possession, par Agrabah sait quel hasard... Avec un petit rire, le sultan l'interrogea :

— Iago, encore en vadrouille ?

— Juste en patrouille. Depuis l'épisode de Cassim, épisode pourtant assez vieux, les habitants craignent de nouvelles vagues... Ils sont pires que lorsqu'il y a eu les sans-cœur !

Songeuse, la Princesse de Cœur répondit :

— Hm, les ténèbres en chacun de nous sont bien plus angoissantes et effrayantes que celles matérialisées sous la forme de ces créatures...

— Je suis assez d'accord. Oh, à ce propos, Jasmine... est-ce que ça a recommencé ? demanda Iago, avec de la véritable inquiétude dans sa voix.

Celle-ci le fixa avec surprise avant de saisir le sens de ses paroles. Ses traits s'affaissèrent un peu, mais elle finit par acquiescer. Les yeux noirs brillant de perplexité, son père s'enquit :

— Jasmine ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Iago et la princesse se regardèrent. Bien, il allait falloir aborder le sujet avec le sultan.

oOo

o

 _An 15_

Aladdin fixa avec un air sérieux la boutique aux enseignes chatoyantes, qui avait ouvert sur la place du marché il y a quelques jours seulement. Son nom lui disait quelque chose... Il était écrit avec ces caractères typiques du monde d'Agrabah... Appellation donnée par défaut, puisqu'on avait oublié l'originale ! Pourtant, Agrabah n'était pas la seule ville, loin de là ! Sept royaumes composaient ce monde, avec sept Déserts.

Il secoua la tête. « La Rose d'or »... Cela pouvait faire référence à tellement de choses ! Le désert qui entourait Agrabah par exemple, nommé Areab ou Désert des Sables d'or, à la rose des vents, à la main de Midas – que lui et son père avaient balancé dans la mer suite à tout ce qu'elle engendrait comme catastrophes. Ou encore, à la fleur éternelle... Cette dernière était capable de sauver une personne au bord de la mort, à ce que l'on disait. Cette légende ne circulait pas qu'à Agrabah, mais aussi dans d'autres mondes...

Aladdin considéra le rideau de perles brunes qui barrait l'entrée. Sur les murs jaunis par le sable, il n'y avait rien. Autant pénétrer dans la boutique pour en savoir plus... La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux ne fut pas la modestie de la pièce, dont l'atmosphère se rapprochait de celle d'une taverne caractéristique du monde de Blanche-Neige, mais les licornes. Des figurines, de toutes tailles, dans tout type de matériau possible, étaient entreposées ! Aladdin ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

Une grosse voix juste derrière lui le fit sursauter, lui :

— Fais attention, petit ! Elles sont fragiles !

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à un colosse qui faisait deux fois son gabarit. Habillé d'une cuirasse épaisse, ainsi que d'un casque aux cornes de taureau ou de bélier, il n'arborait pas un air menaçant, cependant, ce qui mit tout de suite Aladdin en confiance.

— Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, je trouvais votre boutique très...

— Intrigante ? Je le sais. Je ne viens pas de ce monde, mais du Royaume de la Tourelle.

— La Tourelle ? Mais, n'est-ce pas là où vit Raiponce ?

— Si fait.

L'homme se racla ensuite la gorge, puis lui présenta sa main :

— Vladimir, pour te servir, ancien brigand et passionné de licornes. J'ai pris « la Rose d'or » comme nom, clin d'œil à la fleur qui a guéri la mère de Princesse Raiponce.

— Je comprends mieux certaines choses alors ! fit Aladdin, avec un petit rire.

Le géant le regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns – ou bleus, il ne voyait pas très bien avec la lumière des lieux –, puis lui dit avec une voix plus basse :

— J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Perplexe, Aladdin l'écouta.

oOo

o

Ces quelques minutes lui parurent être des heures. Jasmine était en train de consulter les comptes royaux lorsque cela s'était déclenché. Elle lâcha son dernier gémissement de douleur, puis se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le corps en sueur, les nerfs à vif. Cette fois, ça l'avait pris par surprise et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour s'y préparer.

Aladdin n'avait jamais assisté à ça, Kingdom Hearts soit loué... Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis.

— Jasmine !

Le Génie, qui avait été chercher le jeune homme dare-dare après qu'il fut témoin de la scène, les laissa tranquilles. Il avait une expression inquiète et fatiguée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Groggy, la Princesse ne résista pas lorsqu'Aladdin la prit dans ses bras et la força à le regarder. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'horreur se peindre sur ses traits. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, interminables, scandaleuses, tout comme le visage qu'elle avait à présent. Un sanglot naquit au creux de sa poitrine.

— Jasmine... non, ne pleure pas...

Il la serra contre lui avec force malgré la répugnance que lui inspirait son apparence temporaire. C'était la première fois qu'il la surprenait en train de se métamorphoser, étant donné qu'elle avait toujours senti des signes précurseurs et lui avait interdit de l'approcher, de la voir et de la toucher lorsque cela se produisait. Là, elle était « devenue » Jafar, mais semblait retrouver sa forme originelle petit à petit... Il percevait de nouveau sa petite poitrine contre son torse, ses doux cheveux de soie caresser ses bras...

— Aladdin... C-c'est... je n'en peux plus...

Il ne souffla mot et la berça contre lui. Il comprenait, même s'il ne partageait pas sa souffrance. Il plongea ses prunelles dans celles de Jasmine, lui dit avec gravité :

— Yen Sid t'aidera, je te le promets.

— Et si je n'arrive pas à maîtriser ce don ? Et si ça continue à m'infliger de la douleur ? Oh, Aladdin..., gémit-elle, avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Il l'étreignit sans pour autant chercher à l'étouffer, tout en repensant aux paroles de Vladimir. Il était plus sage d'attendre avant qu'il ne lui en fasse part. Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de réconfort... et de se ressaisir.

Un vent chaud s'infiltra par les fenêtres de la chambre et vint les taquiner. Un vent lourd, chargé d'humidité... une tempête était proche, malgré la nuit avancée. Elle serait aux portes d'Agrabah au petit matin.

oOo

o

Agrabah, dans son ensemble, était paisible, sauf dans certains quartiers où des règlements de compte avaient lieu, l'agitation journalière du marché... et aussi l'étrange tumulte au Palais royal.

Ce n'était que la princesse qui s'exerçait à développer son don et à le maîtriser, comme elle le faisait régulièrement depuis dix mois. Jasmine rit de bon cœur, s'éleva dans les airs en exécutant une petite pirouette arrière, vola jusqu'au plafond, fit quelques grimaces, puis redescendit prudemment pour reprendre son apparence normale, ce qui scandalisa le Génie :

— Non ! Tu étais superbe quand tu étais moi ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas gardé cette forme ?

— Crois-le ou non, mais il y a certaines transformations que je ne peux conserver que quelques minutes, parce que leurs propriétaires originaux ont une très forte magie qui coule en leurs veines.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, la Princesse se massa les tempes, signe qu'une migraine pointait son nez.

— Oh, je vois ! Cela veut dire que des gens comme Al', tu pourras les imiter sans problème, mais des créatures comme moi...

— De même que des magiciens ou des Porteurs de Keyblade, Génie, ajouta-t-elle, tout en s'asseyant sur un coussin posé par terre, vraiment lasse.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle était un peu pâle. En même temps, cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle s'entraînait à se métamorphoser ! Il y a dix mois, lorsqu'elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait le faire que pendant un quart d'heure, avant d'être vidée d'énergie et courbaturée le lendemain.

— Et les Princesses de Cœur, est-ce que tu peux les imiter ? s'enquit Aladdin, qui fit son entrée dans la grande salle du trône, pour le coup transformée en pièce d'entraînement pour Jasmine.

— Non. Cela, j'en suis incapable. Eh, mon don a des limites ! dit la jeune femme en riant.

— Il est phénoménal !

C'est alors que le Génie claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une petite table, près d'eux, avec toutes sortes de crèmes, d'huiles, de parfums... destinés au massage. Aladdin soupira de consternation tandis que sa compagne pouffait :

— Génie...

— J'ai compris ! Je vous laisse, détendez-vous bien !

Sur ces derniers mots, il disparut dans un panache de fumée bleue. Le jeune homme secoua la tête à nouveau avant de regarder avec suspicion les produits de massage.

Jasmine se retourna, lui posa la main sur la joue et lui murmura, amusée :

— Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout...

Pendant ce temps, un calme trompeur régnait dans la chambre des deux tourtereaux. Il n'annonçait aucune tempête, aucun trouble. Il était juste un peu plus pesant que d'habitude. Seul un être sensible s'en serait rendu compte s'il s'était rendu sur les lieux.

Dans un écrin à bijou en forme de licorne reposait la bague au diamant bleu, qui n'en avait pas bougé depuis que Jasmine s'était vu offrir l'objet par Aladdin. Rien d'anormal, jusque-là. Quant à la boîte, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, si ce n'est qu'elle avait beaucoup de charme. Taillée avec finesse dans un cristal qui n'existait que dans le royaume de la Tourelle, d'une incroyable couleur aigue-marine, elle ne jurait pas avec le reste. Elle représentait une licorne couchée sur un socle.

Un second bijou se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'écrin. Pour l'heure, il semblait inerte... mais lorsque Jasmine s'asseyait devant sa coiffeuse pour s'apprêter, que ce soir pour la journée pour pour la nuit, le minuscule pendule de jade émettait une douce lueur verte. Pour l'instant, la princesse ne s'était pas aperçue de cela. Elle n'avait jamais porté le bijou, même lorsqu'Aladdin lui avait offert, il y a dix mois.

Elle ne le mettrait que lorsque cela serait le bon moment, lui avait-il dit. Intriguée, Jasmine s'était enquise de cette curieuse recommandation. Le jeune homme avait eu l'air perdu, un peu coupable, et lui avait avoué où il l'avait eu et ce que lui avait dit Vladimir à ce sujet. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient exactement ce qu'était un pendule, ni ce qu'il était censé faire dans la vraie vie. Ce qui expliquait sans doute leurs légères réticences face à lui, même si Vladimir avait assuré à Aladdin qu'ils ne courraient aucun danger...

Dans la chambre vide, un silence paisible. Le pendentif s'était remis à briller, avec un peu plus de force que les autres fois néanmoins.

oOo

o

Elle plissa les yeux et s'aplatit au sol. Les gardes ne la virent pas et repartirent faire une ronde, sans plus se préoccuper de la bosse qu'elle formait pourtant. Elle se releva, réajusta son sari, puis ferma les paupières. Elle s'évapora en tourbillon de sable et se retrouva sur le balcon immense qui la surplombait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle était venue observer quelque chose ici. Quelque chose qui l'appelait... Elle se glissa à l'intérieur en faisant à peine bouger les rideaux et se retrouva dans une chambre spacieuse, bien que sobre au niveau de la décoration. Elle avisa une jeune femme qui somnolait dans un grand lit sans dossier. La Princesse... Elle l'avait déjà vue en train de parcourir le désert sur un tapis volant avec un homme. Plusieurs fois, même...

Son regard vert émeraude capta un éclat singulier. Une boîte à bijoux, de couleur turquoise... Elle s'approcha de cette dernière. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était attirée par l'objet qui se trouvait en son sein. Enfin, l'un des bijoux... Depuis quand avait-elle de l'intérêt pour quelque chose ? Cet événement nouveau la laissa dubitative. Sa raison ne comprenait pas.

Elle porta la main jusqu'à la boîte pour l'ouvrir. Une brève lueur répondit à son geste. Par contre, ce fut un autre éclat qui concentra toute son attention...

Un anneau avec un diamant bleu lui fit face. Et c'était celle-ci qui...

— Qui est là ?

Elle se figea. Zut, elle n'avait pas été assez discrète ! Elle prit la bague, puis courut jusqu'au balcon. Jasmine, hébétée, assise dans le lit, n'avait eu le temps de voir qu'une silhouette féminine, qui se trouvait devant sa coiffeuse et...

— Eh ! Arrêtez-vous !

Elle n'obéit pas. Elle s'apprêta à sauter du balcon même si la hauteur était vertigineuse. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'eût pu faire un pas de plus, un corps lui tomba dessus et la fit basculer à terre. La bague roula jusqu'à une extrémité de la plateforme. Elle se retourna sur le dos et se débattit avec force; l'homme qui essayait de la maintenir grogna de douleur.

— Ne bougez plus ! Je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

Elle se mit à siffler. Tiens, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude, elle se contentait de se débarrasser des gêneurs.

— Aladdin !

Elle réussit à blesser son adversaire au visage. Pas grièvement, mais assez pour la faire lâcher. Elle fit une roulade, chercha la bague. Son voile avait glissé durant la manœuvre. La voix étouffée de la Princesse l'empêcha de faire un mouvement de plus :

— Kingdom Hearts... Non...

Kingdom Hearts ? Cette entité, elle en avait entendu parler... Elle se retourna vers Jasmine, calme. Elle remarqua son expression choquée, ainsi que celle de l'homme.

— Aladdin, on dirait...

— Oui, tu vois la même chose que moi, grogna-t-il, en massant sa tempe ensanglantée.

L'inconnue fronça les sourcils. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud traverser ses entrailles, puis sa poitrine, à gauche. C'était désagréable. De l'agacement ? Étrange... Elle remit son voile en place et recula afin de repartir dans le désert. Aladdin s'en aperçut et tendit la main vers elle :

— Non, attendez !

Elle disparut sous leurs yeux en un tourbillon de sable chaud. Comme devant le Génie. C'était le phénomène qu'il leur avait décrit. Jasmine se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'étrangla :

— Aladdin, il ne faut pas parler de ça à Irvine ni à Vincent tant que nous n'aurons pas réussi à retrouver cette jeune femme.

— Penses-tu que nous...

— Oui. Ils doivent rentrer au Jardin Radieux. Nous devons avant tout résoudre ce mystère.

Elle ramassa la bague pour la ranger dans le coffret d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la lueur verte du pendentif. Intriguée, elle le saisit entre ses doigts. Le pendule semblait l'inviter à faire quelque chose. La Princesse de cœur se retourna vers le jeune homme tandis qu'il se balançait de la gauche vers la droite. Elle murmura :

— Regarde, il brille...

Aladdin le fixa à son tour, songeur.

— On dirait que le destinataire de cet objet est proche de venir.

— Qui cela peut-il être ?

— D'après Vladimir, nous devons attendre avant de le savoir.

La jeune femme rangea le pendule en secouant la tête.

— Bon... Je crois que je vais sortir du Palais pour me changer les idées, j'en ai besoin.

oOo

o

Avec gravité, Yen Sid dévisagea la Princesse de cœur, ainsi qu'Aladdin. Il avait tenu à les voir seuls, sans présence de quelconque autre personne, qu'elle soit du palais ou d'ailleurs. Pour ce faire, le magicien les avait directement convoqués dans sa tour. Son regard bleu sonda Jasmine, qui lui retourna ce dernier, sans être mal à l'aise comme elle aurait pu l'être au début de son apprentissage avec lui.

— Vous êtes presque prête à ce que je vois, Princesse. Vous allez pouvoir commencer votre mission.

— De quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

— J'aimerais vous charger, ainsi que les autres Princesses de Cœur, de la protection d'une jeune femme qui a été victime des agissements d'un Porteur de la Keyblade.

— Vous plaisantez ?

Aladdin avait lâché ces mots avec un air choqué. Le magicien secoua la tête.

— Hélas, non. Nous enquêtons là-dessus. Pour le moment, elle est en convalescence dans ma demeure, mais elle ira au Jardin Radieux une fois qu'elle sera à peu près remise. Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur elle.

La Princesse de Cœur hocha la tête, même si l'angoisse l'étreignait. Était-ce donc pour cela q'un don s'était éveillé en elle ? Les autres Princesses étaient-elles aussi dans ce cas de figure ? Tant de questions... Toutefois, la plus préoccupante, elle la posa sans attendre :

— Et pour cette femme qui a pénétré dans notre ch...

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous nous en occuperons, fit Yen-Sid, neutre. Il est fort possible que ce soit une Simili.

— … Une Simili ? Je pensais que l'Organisation...

— Tous les Simili Maîtres ne font pas partie de l'Organisation. Il semblerait qu'il y en ait eu d'autres, restés discrets jusqu'à présent, qui se trouvent un peu partout dans les mondes... Non concernés par les projets de Xehanort, ils n'avaient sans doute pas conscience de leur « état »...

Le magicien les fixa avec intensité.

— Ansem le Sage a sous-entendu dans l'un de ses rapports que les Simili existent depuis bien plus longtemps que nous le croyons. Donc ce n'est pas lorsque ses assistants ont perdu leur cœur que les premiers sont « nés »...

— Je vois...

Jasmine lui demanda avec inquiétude :

— Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non. Nous avons compris bien des choses à propos d'eux, la rassura-t-il.

— Et... Pour le pendule, vous pensez qu'elle...

Aladdin la coupa :

— Non. C'était la bague qui l'intéressait. Elle n'est pas la destinataire de ce pendentif.

— Hm, acquiesça Yen-Sid.

Jasmine se plongea dans ses pérégrinations tout en fixant ses ongles. Elle sentit le regard d'Aladdin et de Yen Sid peser sur elle, mais elle les laissa discuter sans intervenir davantage. Elle était bouleversée... mais elle devait s'y faire.


	4. Chapitre 3 : être ou ne pas être ?

_Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir,_

 _Voici le chapitre 3. Je remercie Lectrice anonyme, Ima Nonyme et Midori-chan37 pour leurs reviews. Je remercie également CommanderofInsanity pour m'avoir mise en favori dans ses auteurs, ainsi que les fics liées au projet, et Seilax d'avoir mis en suivi "Les légendes du Multivers : Recommencement". Bonne lecture à tous._

 _PS: Normalement, samedi et dimanche, je serai à la Japan Expo de Paris, en compagnie de Xialdene._

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Être ou ne pas être ?

 _Monde Bleu (1), An 15._

Accoudée sur le gaillard avant, les mains sous son menton, Alice regardait l'horizon à peine tacheté de fins cirro-stratus. Elle avait appris à reconnaître les différentes sortes de nuages à force de les contempler dans le ciel, au même titre que les étoiles. Elle repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille et se redressa un peu, sans doute un peu lasse du spectacle. Le vent, coquin, en profita pour la déranger de nouveau et jouer avec le reste de sa chevelure.

Le pays lointain où le navire les conduisait la faisait rêver, ce qui était normal ; elle avait toujours été une profonde voyageuse dans l'âme. Cependant, dans son cœur, il y avait quelque chose de sombre, comme si une partie manquait. La jeune femme ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il s'agissait : elle se remémorait le Pays des Merveilles dans son intégralité; tous ses souvenirs étaient en elle. Lud (2) ne lui manquait pas, en tout cas.

Son attention fut distraite par un léger mouvement sur sa droite. Elle ne tourna pas la tête : elle savait qui était là. Quelque chose se posa avec délicatesse sur son épaule et battit une dernière fois des ailes. Un papillon bleu, aux reflets irisés sous le soleil radieux. Il se déplaça jusqu'à son oreille. Les mots ne tardèrent pas à sortir :

— Vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait Alice.

La jeune femme se raidit : comment osait-il affirmer une chose pareille après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait tué le Jabberwocky lors du Jour Frabieux, avait décidé de suivre son cœur et de ne plus obéir à personne dans son monde afin d'être libre et heureuse, de faire ce dont elle rêvait ! Elle avait fait tout cela pour retrouver...

— Ta Plussoyance ? Il en manque un bout.

— Depuis quand me tutoyez-vous, Absolem ?

— Depuis quand te mets-tu à respecter les étiquettes lorsque cela n'est pas justifié ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr, la chen... hum, le papillon n'avait pas tort.

— Je ne voudrais pas t'interrompre dans tes réflexions, incomplète Alice, mais...

— Cesse de dire cela ! Je ne serai jamais entière parce qu'il faut toute une vie additionnée aux futures qui viendront pour...

— Effectivement, si tu raisonnes ainsi.

Absolem s'éleva alors dans les airs et vola avec grâce jusque devant les yeux de la jeune femme. D'un ton sentencieux, il renchérit :

— C'est comme cette histoire de ce côté qui fait grandir et cet autre qui te rapetisse. Sauf qu'avant cela, ta memogénia doit sortir de son sommeil.

Il soupira, mais ajouta très vite :

— Je pensais que cela se ferait lorsque tu reviendrais dans le Pays des Merveilles, en même temps que le réveil de tes souvenirs par rapport à nous. Mais je vois que cela n'a pas... hum...

— Qu'il y a-t-il ? Et ma memogénia, qu'est-ce...

— Trouve la clé et tu sauras.

Alice fronça les sourcils. Absolem s'éloigna d'elle d'un léger battement d'ailes. La jeune femme ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus et tendit les mains pour essayer de l'attraper. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner face à cette ignorance !

— Absolem ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Non, il ne deviendrait pas rouge de colère comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Cela ne prendrait pas ! Au contraire, la créature demeura stoïque, bien que de plus en plus, elle se laissât emporter par les vents. Alice réussit tout de même à entendre ses derniers mots :

— C'est à moi que tu poses la question, Princesse de Cœur?

Alors qu'Absolem se fondait avec l'azur du ciel, Alice restait pétrifiée sur place, bouche bée, avec la sensation qu'un poids dans sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer.

oOo

o

Ils se trouvaient plus proches du but qu'ils ne le pensaient. Alice le savait sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Allongée sur sa couchette, elle contemplait la petite fiole qui contenait le sang du Jabberwocky. Il en restait quelques gouttes. La jeune femme se demandait quel pouvait bien être son utilité désormais. Est-ce qu'elles étaient destinées à servir à retourner au Pays des Merveilles ?

Elle ne se sentait pas prête à goûter la liqueur infecte. Lorsqu'elle l'avait portée à ses lèvres, après la bataille finale, elle s'était retenue de justesse de faire la grimace. L'hémoglobine du monstre avait été... sucrée, et écœurante à cause du relent de putréfaction qu'elle dégageait. Cela lui avait barbouillé l'estomac pendant plusieurs jours. Avec amusement, la jeune femme se dit qu'Amish n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié, déjà qu'il était fragile de ce côté-là !

Sans cesse, les mots qu'avait prononcé Absolem tournoyaient en sa tête. « Princesse de Cœur ». Bon sang, cela ne signifiait absolument rien ! Elle était une fille de noble, avait grandi dans un milieu un peu princier... mais tout de même !

La couleur violette du sang eut alors un éclat fugitif. Alice cligna des yeux. Rien d'autre d'anormal ne se passa. Elle se morigéna : elle devait avoir besoin de repos. Si elle avait des hallucinations, c'en serait fini d'elle...

Soudain, elle se releva d'un bond. Non, elle ne voulait pas dormir ! Il fallait qu'elle étudie cette fameuse carte avant d'entrer en territoire inconnu. Ses pieds la guidèrent vers le bureau fixé au plancher, là où, maintenu par deux livres d'un poids honorable, un papier épais et supporté par une couche de lin l'attendait. Un astrolabe gisait à proximité comme un naufragé, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier.

Alors qu'elle allait écarter le tout pour examiner le dessin cartographié, un bruit attira son attention. Il provenait de l'extérieur de sa cabine. La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas énergique jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. S'étant forgé un nom et une réputation sur le navire, elle n'avait peur d'aucun marin mal intentionné ou prêt à lui faire une blague de mauvais goût. Personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Curieux, pourtant elle aurait juré que...

Un son mat se fit entendre juste sous elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Mis à part des marchandises, il n'y avait rien dans la cale. Personne n'y serait descendu à cette heure-ci ! Les marins n'y dormaient pas, ils préféraient le bastingage, le gaillard avant ou bien leurs quartiers réservés. A moins que...

Alice se retrouva sur le pont. D'après ses souvenirs, un escalier étroit s'étalonnait sur deux étages. Elle fit coulisser le panneau de cale et s'engagea. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Elle espérait que le Lapin Blanc n'avait pas été aperçu par des membres de l'équipage, sinon ces derniers feraient des cauchemars à n'en plus finir ! C'était une malédiction d'en avoir à bord.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-elle sûre que c'était son ami ? À cause du tic-tac discret, mais audible, de sa montre à gousset, qu'elle avait perçu avant de venir ici ?

Son pied dérapa sans crier gare. Alice bascula en arrière et chercha à se rattraper. Son dos allait souffrir à cause du choc sur les marches ! Sauf que rien ne se produisit ; au contraire, elle continuait à glisser dans un puits noir et sans fin. Un puits aux contours trop familiers, trop...

Mais que faisait un Terrier de lapin sur le bateau ?

Sa vitesse de chute s'accéléra, son corps tournoya dans le vide en ne faisant qu'un avec les lambeaux de ténèbres. Elle hurla tant la sensation était forte. De plus, l'inquiétude commençait à prendre racine en elle : pourquoi, par rapport aux autres fois, n'y avait-il rien ? Pas même une bougie, ou une lampe. Le néant ! Terrifiée, elle se replia sous forme de fœtus en attendant l'impact final ; les ténèbres lui faisaient si peur, elle pouvait les sentir... Sentir...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 _Princesse de Cœur._

Elle allait toujours plus rapidement dans ce puits sans lumière pour la guider. Elle devait utiliser son cœur si elle voulait sortir de là ! Mais tous ces souvenirs qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer gagnaient en intensité ! Le Pays des Merveilles, le Procès, ces deux garçons qu'elle avait croisés... mais oui !

 _Le Kingdom Hearts ! Mon dieu, comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? Comment ai-je pu alors que c'est moi qui ai créé le Pays des Merveilles et qui l'ai donné à cette entité pour qu'elle la gère comme les autres mondes !_

Cette chose si essentielle avait été effacée de son esprit depuis tellement de temps ! Alice ferma les yeux, serra les poings, honteuse. Si elle n'était pas capable de se rappeler son passé, alors elle ne valait pas grand-chose. Folle, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Une voix familière retentit dans son être bouleversé :

 _ **Petite sotte ! Ressaisis-toi, les Ténèbres ne peuvent rien contre toi. Tu es une Princesse de cœur. Allez !**_

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Ses poumons ne supportaient plus la différence de pression qui s'exerçait sur eux.

 _ **Dis les mots pour entrer dans le Pays des Merveilles ! Réponds à la demande de ce monde que tu as créé.**_

 _Comment faire ?_

 _ **Ta memogénia le sait.**_

Alice cria encore, mais cette fois ce fut le nom de son ami qui sortit :

— Absolem ! Aide-moi !

De nouveau, elle était seule. La mort ne tarderait pas à la cueillir. Elle se souvenait de tout, mais pas de l'incantation qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte du Pays des Merveilles. La Serrure resterait scellée, et... quoi ? Ces lettres-là, que formaient-elles comme mot dans son esprit ? D'où venaient-elles ? Qu'est-ce que... Alice le lut à voix haute. L'effet fut le même que si elle avait mangé un morceau de champignon hallucinogène.

Elle se retrouva la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air. Sa jupe bleue servit de parachute, ses bras s'écartèrent. Elle s'entendit encore une fois murmurer :

— Créamagina...

oOo

o

Elle ne se trouvait pas dans le Terrier du Lapin, mais dans les ruines du château de la Reine de cœur. Plus précisément dans sa salle de trône, qui lui paraissait grande, si grande... Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout... Sa tête cogna le tapis pourpre ; la jeune femme se remit debout avec maladresse. Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était trop petite ; des créatures noires, ressemblant vaguement à des fourmis, passèrent devant elle sans lui adresser la parole. Alice s'approcha d'elles, sans conviction, et leur demanda :

— Excusez-moi, mais...

Seule l'une d'entre elles s'arrêta, pour la toiser de ses yeux d'encre. Cela n'intimida pas la jeune femme – après tout, avoir été Championne du Jour Frabieux n'était pas rien ! –, qui s'éclaircit la gorge :

— Est-ce qu'il y a un champignon pas loin, ou un pousse-kougloff, ou...

— Demandez à l'autre là-bas, elle en transporte un sur son dos, lui répondit la créature avec une voix de fausset.

— Oh, hum...

Alice n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage, l'insecte s'était éloigné d'elle sans autre forme de procès pour poursuivre sa route. Par chance, sa congénère portant ce qu'elle recherchait arrivait à l'instant, tout en peinant un peu sous le poids du gâteau. Alice se dirigea vers elle, le cœur battant; ses doigts agrippèrent un bout de pousse-kougloff. Quelques miettes tombèrent, de même qu'un morceau de choix. La fourmi commença à s'égosiller de colère. Alice se dépêcha de manger le tout. Furieuse, la créature voulut la mettre à terre.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit son corps se transformer ; sa robe se déchira au niveau du corsage et des bas. Ses bottines éclatèrent. L'insecte recula, effaré par ce phénomène. Ses antennes s'agitèrent, ses mandibules claquèrent. Alice continua de grandir, mais pas suffisamment pour être à la bonne taille ! Une voix résonna dans sa tête à cet instant :

 _ **Bois le sang du Jabberwocky pour te rajuster, vite !**_

Pourquoi Absolem communiquait-il avec elle par ce moyen ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

 _ **Idiote, ce n'est pas le moment de tergiverser.**_

Alice farfouilla dans ce qu'il restait de sa robe pour trouver la fiole. Ses doigts agrippèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils ôtèrent le bouchon, approchèrent le flacon – qui avait rapetissé en même temps qu'elle lors de sa chute – des lèvres de la jeune femme. De nouveau, le goût sucré et suri noya son palais. Le regard qu'elle portait sur elle et sur la salle changea au fur et à mesure qu'elle retrouvait sa taille normale.

Soudain, quelque chose de surprenant se passa : les lambeaux de ses jupons tournoyèrent autour d'elle et se métamorphosèrent, comme si une araignée venait de tisser un cocon de soie. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de stupeur.

Le phénomène ne cessa que lorsque ses pieds furent enveloppés. Aussitôt après, la matière grisâtre s'envola sous forme de poussière tandis qu'elle dévoilait Alice, vêtue de pied en cap. Les nouvelles bottes qu'elle arborait lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux cette fois, qu'un pantalon en cuir argenté protégeait. Écarlates, elles rappelaient la couleur de la Reine Rouge, profonde et passionnelle. Un corsage simple soulignait sa poitrine et se laçait à différents endroits ; aussi immaculé que le domaine de la Reine Blanche, il se prolongeait dans le dos de la jeune femme par un long pan de tissu qui tombait à ses pieds. Deux mitaines noires, qui recouvraient ses avant-bras jusqu'aux coudes, complétaient l'ensemble.

Ses cheveux avaient été laissés libres par contre. Lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, ils étaient lisses comme la surface d'un miroir ; avec les années, ils avaient frisé, et aujourd'hui ils atteignaient ses hanches.

oOo

o

Alice écarta quelques branches rieuses – normal, dans cette partie du Pays des Merveilles – pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la clairière. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en constatant que la grande table se situait toujours au même endroit, de même que ces multiples théières, tasses, coupelles...

Mallymkun et le Lapin Blanc semblaient avoir une discussion très animée pendant que le Lièvre de Mars ne cessait de changer de place et de sautiller. Elle aperçut le Chapelier dans son fauteuil habituel ; il ne se trouvait pas avec la Reine Mirana, pour lui fabriquer des chapeaux et des tenues extraordinaires. Non, pour l'heure, il servait le thé à Nivens – le Lapin Blanc. Alice frémit ; il avait intérêt à lui expliquer ce qu'il fichait sur le bateau !

D'un pas décidé, elle franchit les derniers buissons. En fait, ils s'écartèrent sur son passage, mais elle le remarqua à peine. Le premier à l'aviser fut le Chapelier, évidemment. Alice n'eut pas le temps de voir son ami se redresser ; le voilà qui faisait un salto avant pour se poser juste devant elle, prêt à exécuter la Giguendélire. Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler :

— Chapelier ! Je... Eh !

Ah, son corps ne lui obéissait plus ! Il venait de la saisir par la taille et lui enseignait les rudiments de cette danse si populaire en ces contrées ! Sauf qu'elle ne le voulait pas ! C'était peine perdue : il l'entraînait sans pitié jusqu'à la table, où il la forçait à lever les jambes pour qu'elle y grimpe !

— Chère Alice, un délice que vos hélices ne s'enlisent en ces airs si lisses !

Adieu, la porcelaine fine des tasses ! Alice en brisa des dizaines rien qu'en marchant-giguendélirant dessus ou en les envoyant valser à force de maintes acrobaties dictées par son ami ! Mallymkun interrompit même son bavardage pour s'écrier :

— Descends de là grande perche ! Cette table n'est pas faite pour cela, voyons ! Mais descends ! Chapelier, cesse de la pervertir avec ces jeux-là !

— Perverti, pervertium, pervertibus, masculin. Oh, j'ai oublié les autres déclinaisons, mon inclination à ces inclinaisons n'est guère plaisante.

Le Lièvre de Mars profita d'une pause de cinq secondes pour fourrer une théière dans les mains du Chapelier, qui fut obligé de lâcher sa partenaire.

— Quel sourire énergique ! Ah ! Une tasse de thé, de thé, j'ai dit théééééé !

— Ouf, je suis épuisée, fit la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

— Eh bien, en voilà des manières pour une Princesse de Cœur, intervint le Lapin Blanc.

Sitôt ces paroles prononcées, il mit ses pattes devant la bouche. Alice se releva avec brusquerie, les lèvres pincées, le regard noir. D'un seul coup, le silence s'imposa suite à son attitude. Même la coupelle que le Lièvre avait lancée restait suspendue en l'air. Furieuse, elle commença en ces termes :

— Je peux savoir d'où t'est venue l'idée brillantissime de jouer les lapins de cale pour me faire tomber jusque dans le Pays des Merveilles ? Que mijote encore notre cher Chessur pour s'amuser avec mes nerfs ? Où est Absolem ? Et puis...

— Je t'en prie, Champion ! Intervint le Chapelier en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour la calmer.

Ce qui marcha à merveille, puisqu'elle se décrispa et ferma les yeux. Le furet et le Lapin Blanc soufflèrent alors, soulagés que toute cette tension prenne fin.

— Alice, nous allons t'expliquer... Assieds-toi.

— Et pourquoi je le ferais, Nivens ?

— Idiote, si on te dit de le faire, c'est que c'est primordial ! Nous savons que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et que tu n'aimes pas que l'on te donne des ordres, mais là c'est une necessigence, aboya Mallymkun.

Le Chapelier murmura à son oreille :

— Une urgence nécessaire, pour...

— Je ne suis pas sotte, j'ai compris, s'indigna-t-elle. À force de pratiquer le Wonderlandais, je m'y suis faite !

— Le Wonderlandais ? Mais quel grossier terme pour parler de cette langue qu'est la Idiomagina !

— Lièvre, tais-toi. Qu'elle appelle un chat un chien si elle le veut, mais... commença le furet.

— Non, un chat est un chat sans chapeau, santé au thé, fit Chessur, tout en volant dans les airs.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! Nous sommes très en retard ! s'insurgea le Lapin Blanc. Et toi là, pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour nous rejoindre ?

Une voix familière interrompit ce joyeux chahut en s'élevant très fort au-dessus d'eux :

— De grâce ! Le Pays des Merveilles n'a pas rappelé sa Créamagina, quatrième Princesse de Cœur, pour qu'elle prenne davantage de retard ! Déjà qu'Absolem a dû user de toute son imagination pour que l'esprit d'Alice soit de nouveau connecté, voilà que vous avez contribué à ce que son retour parmi nous soit très difficile.

Alice retint son souffle ; Mirana venait d'arriver comme par magie, habillée de son éternelle robe scintillante et immaculée. Les gestes gracieux et distingués, elle fit la révérence devant la jeune femme et murmura :

— Mille excuses pour tous ces désagréments. J'aurais dû me douter que t'inviter de la sorte, alors que tu n'étais pas sur la terre ferme, engendrerait quelques complications.

— Je...

— Chut, plus un mot Alice. Tu dois comprendre le pourquoi de ta présence ici et ton véritable rôle de Princesse de Cœur.

Mirana fit un signe de tête au Chapelier, qui claqua des doigts et rendit à la table un aspect soigné et bien garni.

Alice déglutit ; elle sentait que ce qu'elle apprendrait n'allait pas lui plaire.

oOo

o

Assise sur un tronc d'arbre couché – mais non coupé, ses racines se développaient très bien sur la terre ferme avant de s'enfoncer dans un sol spongieux –, les bras croisés, Alice secouait la tête de gauche à droite ; tout ce que ses amis venaient de lui dire ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle ne pouvait pas être une Créatrice de mondes ! Cela ne pouvait pas être son don ! De plus, pourquoi une habitante de la Ville de Traverse aurait-elle besoin d'elle pour la protéger à l'aide de ce dernier ? Il ne servirait à rien !

À voix haute, Alice marmonna :

— Quelle confusion. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un minimum de raison ici ? Suis-je complètement folle ?

Ils l'avaient laissée seule pour qu'elle puisse digérer toutes ces informations, mais elle était encore si fiévreuse ! Elle posa sa paume fraîche sur son front, comme le faisait son père, puis attendit quelques secondes ; le constat ne tarda pas à tomber :

— Oui, je suis irrécupérable. Enfin, tous les gens exceptionnels le sont, sinon je ne serais pas Créatrice...

Elle se mit à rire. Oui, le Pays des Merveilles existait bel et bien, même s'il était issu de sa propre imagination ! Elle l'avait offert au Kingdom Hearts parce qu'elle savait que c'était important, que ce monde était viable. Une pareille genèse n'était pas courante, mais faisable, grâce à son don unique !

— Absolem, je suis désolée.

Son corps se redressa de lui-même ; ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'à une petite mare où paressaient quelques para-vautours. Ils étaient moins bruyants que la première fois où elle les avait vus, alors qu'elle s'était égarée et que le Pays des Merveilles s'était ligué contre son arrogance. Elle s'accroupit pour pouvoir contempler son reflet dans l'eau ; les para-vautours s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, elle s'en aperçut à peine. Elle se concentra.

Pour le moment, elle devait mettre de côté ses préoccupations. Yumelane avait besoin d'elle.

* * *

(1) : Nom du monde où sont nés Alice, Gepetto...

(2) : Mot ancien qui désignait « Londres ». Je l'ai repris à la sauce KH.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Grâce et Tempérance

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,_

 _Pardon pour le retard. La fin d'année scolaire a été plutôt musclée, et de plus, j'étais à la Japan Expo pour ce week-end. Voilà, voilà : )._

 _Je remercie Lectrice anonyme, Ima Nonyme et Midori-chan37 pour leurs reviews, ainsi que Seilax d'avoir mis en suivi cette fic. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :  


Grâce et Tempérance

 _Domaine Enchanté, An 13_

Le crépuscule achevait de déposer ses jupons pourpres lorsqu'une silhouette perturba la rigidité du paysage. Enfin, pour être plus précis, elle lui donnait vie par ses mouvements fluides et gracieux, même si elle semblait fuir loin du château blanc dont elle venait. Comme quand elle était bébé, Aurore partait comme une voleuse, mais cette fois, elle était seule. Ses marraines ne pouvaient pas la guider, elles se trouvaient avec messire Merlin et Yen Sid.

Ce n'était pas grave. Pour ce qu'elle faisait, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Personne. Juste elle-même, et encore.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles et se perdirent sur le corsage de sa robe bleue. Aurore les essuya d'un geste lent. Tout cela ne ternissait pas sa beauté, bien au contraire. Même en approchant de la trentaine, elle ne se fanait pas. Ses pas esquissèrent de nouveau une danse vénuste et aérienne. Que de qualités inutiles en cet instant ! Elle aurait au moins aimé être forte ! La seule chose qui ne dépareillait pas, c'était son honneur. Elle parvenait à le conserver malgré les circonstances.

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme une princesse, ni continuer cette existence trop carrée, trop calme, surtout après cet horrible événement qui l'avait détruite au plus profond d'elle-même. Ses parents ne seraient pas forcément d'accord, mais elle leur imposait son choix. Ils finiraient par lui pardonner. Ils demanderaient à l'une de ses cousines de prendre le trône si vraiment son geste le mettait en péril.

Philippe n'était plus là pour la soutenir. Mort pendant une des guerres qui ravageait le monde méconnu sur bien des points dans lequel il régnait avec Aurore, il l'avait laissée veuve et sans héritier. La douleur inondait le cœur de la jeune femme. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se lier à quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver la paix. Enfin, pour l'instant. Peut-être que le temps achèverait son œuvre. Peut-être que son Destin tournerait de manière encore inattendue, mais favorable.

Elle serra sa cape bleue contre elle et accéléra ses pas. La cabane dans le vallon, voilà quelle serait sa destination. Là, elle pourrait y cultiver des roses, une passion comme une autre. Elle pourrait peut-être devenir plus utile aussi dans son rôle de Princesse de Cœur. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait chérir sans honte.

Oui, elle y vivrait bien, et s'efforcerait de guérir.

Aurore franchit la lisière de la forêt profonde. Bientôt, elle passerait devant le lac où elle et Philippe avaient échangé leur première danse. Rien qu'à cette pensée, de nouvelles larmes menacèrent de déborder de sous ses paupières. Ne plus y songer. Philippe serait tellement malheureux s'il la voyait le pleurer comme elle le faisait. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Sa vie était loin d'être achevée !

Son humour, son romantisme, son étreinte lui manquaient. Aurore se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Voilà qu'elle continuait à jouer la jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence ! Non, elle devait réagir. Ne pas se laisser aller. Devenir forte à défaut de l'être à cet instant. Après tout, elle avait le temps de faire ses preuves. Par le passé, en croyant ne plus jamais revoir celui qu'elle aimait, elle avait aveuglément obéi à son devoir.

En ce jour, elle avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main et de suivre son cœur. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait.

Elle avait déjà donné.

oOo

o

 _An 15_

Elle se redressa, le dos un peu douloureux, et arrangea sa robe de paysanne. Elle l'avait revêtue pour sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait aussi attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Quelques boucles malicieuses jouaient sur ses joues, même si elle cherchait à les rabattre derrière ses oreilles.

Ses trois marraines ne devaient plus tarder. Il fallait qu'elle soit présentable ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait leur visite. Depuis qu'elles travaillaient au service de Yen Sid et de Merlin, Aurore avait rarement eu l'occasion de les croiser.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était arrivée devant la porte austère de la cabane. Elle l'ouvrit et s'y engouffra. Un brin de toilette lui ferait du bien, lui remettrait les idées en place. Et surtout, ça la calmerait un peu parce qu'elle était tellement fébrile ! C'étaient les seules fois depuis que Philippe avait rejoint les bras de Thanatos...

Aurore secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas encore fait complètement le deuil. Pourtant, elle sentait avec un étonnement certain que ses sentiments s'amenuisaient. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bon signe. Elle s'affaira à ses préparatifs tout en chantonnant.

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre au moment où elle s'occupait de ses longs cheveux ondulés. Joyeuse, elle referma derrière elle après les avoir invitées à entrer, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna...

— Rose, enfin, Aurore ! Regarde-moi ça !

Flora la considérait avec un air réprobateur. La Princesse haussa un sourcil, intriguée. Elle s'attendait à mieux comme accueil ! La bonne fée s'avança alors, la baguette magique tendue devant elle. Pimprenelle et Pâquerette s'empressèrent de l'imiter. Aurore comprit trop lentement ce à quoi elles faisaient référence. D'une voix scandalisée, elle cria :

— Non !

Trop tard : des flux colorés jaillirent de leur extrémité et vinrent entourer sa silhouette. La jeune femme gémit. Non, elle ne voulait pas ça ! D'eux-même, ses cheveux se dénouèrent pour cascader jusqu'à ses épaules, puis au milieu de son dos. Ses hardes de paysanne s'enlevèrent toutes seules, la laissant presque en habits d'Ève. Elle mit les mains devant son corps avec pudeur et gêne, même si ses trois marraines l'avaient élevée depuis son plus jeune âge.

De l'étage, un frottement lui parvint. Aurore tourna la tête vers l'escalier; elle comprit ce qu'il se passait et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu en colère. Elle vit sa sublime robe bleue flotter dans les airs. Une robe maudite qu'elle ne voulait plus porter.

— Tante Flora, tante...

— Hors de question de protester, Aurore, la coupa Flora avec fermeté.

D'elle même, la tenue s'ajusta à la silhouette de la jeune femme qui soupira de découragement. Et voilà, elle était redevenue la princesse Aurore. La princesse en deuil, celle qui devait incarner la grâce et la beauté en toutes circonstances. Si elle avait su, elle aurait demandé à ses tantes de rester là où elles étaient. C'est alors que Flora leva une dernière fois sa baguette et murmura :

— Rose.

Aussitôt, le tissu se teinta de cette couleur. Aurore, éberluée, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La petite Pimprenelle venait de pousser sa consœur en s'exclamant :

— Non, bleu !

Aurore chercha à reculer pour éviter leurs sortilèges, mais c'était peine perdue !

— J'ai dit : rose !

— Non, elle doit être bleue !

— Rose, et c'est tout !

— Bleue !

Pâquerette se tenait à l'écart, comme à son habitude, et se tordait les mains. La Princesse vit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. En plus, ses deux tantes allaient vraiment finir par la blesser ou par faire quelque chose d'irréparable ! D'une voix puissante qui la choqua elle-même, elle s'écria :

— STOP !

Stupéfaites, les fées s'interrompirent. Leurs mouvements s'arrêtèrent. Sans réfléchir, elles pointèrent leurs baguettes en direction de la jeune femme et lancèrent leur incantation en même temps, sans prononcer quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle attendit que le sort fît son effet, qu'il la réduise en poussière... sauf qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours vivante et intacte. Dans le même temps, elle entendit des exclamations de surprise. Prudente, elle cligna des paupières et les regarda.

Toutes les trois avaient une expression indescriptible. Elles semblaient hésiter entre l'horreur, la perplexité et l'ébahissement. Inquiète, Aurore se considéra...

— Ah !

Le rose et le bleu avaient fini par se mettre d'accord : désormais, un violet à la fois sombre et chaleureux teintait la robe de la Princesse. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet, puis respira un grand coup. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Elle les fixa à nouveau toutes les trois. C'est alors qu'elle vit Pimprenelle et Flora agiter leur baguette pour tenter de rattraper leur bévue. Elle leva les mains en signe de protestation et crut bon d'ajouter derrière :

— Non. Cela me va très bien.

Flora s'insurgea :

— Mais enfin, Rose...

— Cette nuance me convient, elle représente ce que je suis devenue.

— Oui, mais...

— Tante Pimprenelle, arrête s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme prit une inspiration et continua :

— Vous m'avez forcée à revêtir cette robe que je désirais oublier. Je veux décider de sa couleur. De toute façon, si vous me la changez en bleu, ou en rose...

Elle croisa les bras et éleva la voix :

— … je ne la mettrai plus. Et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais !

— Oh, Rose...

C'était Pâquerette qui s'était avancée. Elle saisit la main de la Princesse et la serra entre les siennes.

— Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors nous respectons cela. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as choisi le violet sombre, mais... cela doit être pour une bonne raison.

Aurore hocha la tête. Enfin, au moins une des trois se montrait réfléchie !

Flora se racla la gorge et rangea sa baguette. Elle commença à s'agiter de nouveau, l'air sérieux :

— Bon, assez de toutes ces sottises. Il faut qu'on parle, c'est pourquoi nous sommes venues.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le jardin, suivies par Aurore qui s'était plongée dans le mutisme. Flora fit apparaître diverses douceurs.

— Oh, Rose. Tu es maigre comme un clou, tu ne manges rien ? Ah, voilà quelques gâteaux et du thé. Allons, allons, installons-nous.

— Flora, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît ! implora Pâquerette.

La jeune Princesse soupira d'attendrissement. Elles seraient toujours égales à elle-même, mais elle les aimait du fond de son cœur. Toutefois, elle remarqua que la petite fée bleue semblait pensive et un peu inquiète. Cette dernière balbutia :

— Rose, tu as bien changé...

Aurore examina ses ongles ternis et lui répondit :

— Tout le monde change.

— Oui, mais...

— Rose est plus posée. Ses sentiments sont plus intériorisés et ça te fait peur, Pimprenelle, intervint Flora.

— Oui, il y a de cela. Hélas, je ne peux pas vous cacher que je suis craintive et que je me sens instable. Je ne me connais pas vraiment...

Les derniers mots avaient été chuchotés si bas qu'elles eurent du mal à l'entendre. Pâquerette, mal à l'aise, rompit le silence qui s'était installé sournoisement :

— Bon, revenons à Maléfique. Elle est quelque part où elle ne nuit à personne pour l'instant, parce qu'elle est tout simplement introuvable. Cependant, elle pourrait retourner sur ce monde ! De plus, il se passe des choses assez graves à la Ville de Traverse. Nous tâchons d'en savoir plus.

— Mes chères tantes, je serai prudente.

— Rose, ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu as failli mourir déjà et...

— J'ai grandi. Je pense aussi que je dois faire mes preuves, c'est pourquoi je ne veux plus être traitée comme une enfant !

Elle ajouta un peu pour elle-même :

— En plus, j'ai presque trente ans...

— Ça n'est pas la question ! s'écria Pimprenelle. Rose, même les héros tombent dans des pièges. Tu es une Princesse de Cœur, donc il faut à tout prix te protéger !

— Vivre cloîtrée n'est pas une solution ! s'énerva la jeune femme. Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette méthode. La malédiction s'est quand même accomplie. Alors...

Elle se leva et serra les poings :

— Alors, je déciderai de suivre mon cœur pour une fois !

— Rose...

Sous le regard dur de la princesse d'ordinaire si délicate, Flora finit par soupirer et par dire :

— Bon, très bien. Nous ne jouerons pas les mères poules. Tu seras aussi libre de tes mouvements qu'avant. Mais je t'en prie, sois prudente.

— Ça ira, je ne ferai pas n'importe quoi.

Pimprenelle aurait aimé que cela fût le cas. Avec ses sœurs, elle avait du mal à cerner ce qu'était devenue Aurore. La mort du prince avait porté un coup sévère à sa personnalité douce et joyeuse. Aujourd'hui, elle paraissait plus renfermée, plus... sombre.

 _Pourvu que cela ne soit qu'une impression..._

oOo

o

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Aurore eut un drôle de pressentiment. Son air vague et perdu attisa la curiosité de l'écureuil qui s'était assoupi à la fenêtre ouverte. Elle n'avait pas fermé les volets, ce pour quoi la nuit délivrait encore son souffle fraîchi par la lune. L'animal était resté pour capturer le chant de la princesse. Enfin, pour être plus exact, cette dernière le lui confierait. Il le partagerait alors avec les autres créatures de la forêt.

Son don résidait dans sa voix aussi pure que celui du rossignol. Grâce à elle, Aurore pouvait raviver la lumière qui s'était éteinte dans le cœur de ceux qui avaient perdu espoir. Pour l'instant, elle ne l'avait fait que sur des animaux car ils étaient les plus sensibles à ce genre de chose. Une fois, elle avait accepté de chanter pour une petite fille égarée. C'est de cette manière que sa capacité avait pu se développer.

Aujourd'hui, Aurore s'en accoutumait avec peine; il lui posait des problèmes. À la vérité, elle aurait aimé que sa vie soit différente. Peut-être que si elle avait eu un enfant...

Philippe, du moins son image, s'effaçait de plus en plus. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait même plus dire à quoi il ressemblait exactement. Elle était perturbée; elle qui croyait que pour l'éternité, elle souffrirait ! Le temps semblait l'aider un peu à cicatriser ses plaies même s'il était sournois, parce qu'il commençait à lui insinuer à l'oreille qu'elle avait la vie devant elle, que rien n'était joué... et surtout, qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas rencontré la personne que recherchait son cœur ! C'était insensé, Philippe était son âme sœur ! Elle l'avait aimé plus que de raison, elle...

La princesse secoua la tête. Sa solitude lui infligeait des tours de passe-passe. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de retourner à la cour. Sauf que si elle faisait ça, alors elle devrait revenir sur le trône. Et ça... c'était totalement impensable !

Elle lissa sa chemise de nuit et retroussa l'une de ses manches avec nervosité. Ses yeux couleur lilas s'attardèrent sur sa robe. Naguère, elle l'avait enfermée dans un coffre pour ne plus jamais la revoir. Aujourd'hui, elle avait hâte de s'en vêtir à nouveau, de regarder comment le violet mettait en valeur son teint rose et velouté. Cette nuance était vraiment sienne.

Elle pouvait symboliser autant l'équilibre que la passion enfouie sous la mélancolie. Elle représentait aussi la mort et le deuil pour certains mondes, Aurore en avait entendu parler. Elle était le lien entre le haut et le bas, l'évolution de l'un à l'autre... D'où le terme d'involution.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la Princesse, qui venait d'enlever sa chemise de nuit. Quelques rayons de soleil s'attardèrent sur sa peau nue et marquée par la chair de poule. Avec la grâce qui la caractérisait, Aurore endossa la robe. Ensuite, elle coiffa ses longs cheveux blonds et les laissa libres. Aujourd'hui, elle ne cultiverait pas ses roses. Elle se contenterait de les observer. Surtout cette nouvelle espèce qu'elle avait créée, dont les boutons devaient éclore bientôt... Songeuse, elle se demanda si elle avait réussi.

Seraient-elles violettes ? Décidément, cette couleur l'obsédait déjà bien avant que ses marraines ne fassent leur bêtise !

oOo

o

Quelque chose tapait au carreau, ce qui tira la Princesse de sa méditation. Assise dans un fauteuil, elle avait manqué s'assoupir. Avec peine, elle se releva, ajusta les plis de sa robe et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand.

Un hibou éberlué et à la fourrure fauve voleta autour d'elle tout en s'écriant :

— Aaaah, c'est terrible, terrible ! Vite, un perchoir, vite !

L'oiseau fit un tour sur lui-même avant de trouver l'objet de son choix, qui était le lustre accroché au plafond.

— Là ! Bien, C'est terriiiible !

— Qu'est-ce qui est terrible ?

Aurore s'efforçait de ne pas être trop inquiète.

— Archimède, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi !

Le volatile susnommé poussa un grand soupir avant de se racler la gorge. Il se lissa les plumes, puis enfin parla :

— Merlin m'a envoyé vous prévenir d'un danger potentiel !

Aurore leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne désirait pas être chaperonnée de la sorte ! Mais l'oiseau ne la laissa pas protester :

— La montagne interdite est le siège d'un bien étrange phénomène.

— Un étrange phénomène ?

— Oui. Oh, ne soyez pas aussi sotte, ne répétez pas tout ce que je dis, vous n'êtes pas un perroquet !

La Princesse eut un petit rire.

— Bon, je crois que cela signifie que tu as soif.

Elle lui tourna le dos, alla à la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une coupelle d'eau à la main. Elle la plaça sur la table. Archimède descendit de son perchoir, réajusta ses lunettes, puis plongea son bec dans le liquide. Lorsqu'il fut enfin ragaillardi, il se mit à marcher. Quand il s'adressa de nouveau à elle, il avait pris un ton professoral :

— Voyez-vous, ma chère Aurore, le château qui s'y trouve est censé être désert. Complètement désert, bien sûr. Le seul problème, c'est que Merlin soupçonne qu'il y a quelqu'un.

— Il surveille ce monde ?

— Non, non, ce sont vos marraines qui lui font des rapports.

Aurore tira une chaise pour s'y installer. Le mécontentement recommençait à la titiller.

— Pourquoi sont-elles encore ici ? Je...

— Princesse, ne vous énervez pas. Même si elles n'admettront jamais qu'elles ont accepté pour garder un œil sur vous, Merlin les a envoyées dans la Montagne Interdite. Maléfique aurait pu y réapparaître.

— Et cela semble être le cas, alors.

Archimède secoua violemment la tête.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Aurore fronça les sourcils. Il s'expliqua :

— En fait, nous pensons qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas, parce que la végétation a repris ses droits.

La Princesse écarquilla les yeux. Elle était peut-être un peu bête, mais là elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce dernier fait prouvait qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

— Excuse-moi, Archimède, mais... la végétation...

— Princesse, sur la Montagne Interdite, rien ne peut y pousser, rien du tout ! C'est une terre aride, stérile. Seule une main humaine a pu contrecarrer ces lois naturelles...

Effectivement, c'était logique. Aurore voulut plus de précisions :

— Et comment reprend-elle ses droits ?

— Eh bien... Le domaine est couvert par les ronces.

Aurore se raidit. Archimède la détrompa tout de suite :

— Non, pas celles de Maléfique. Celles-là sont différentes. Déjà, elles sont d'un vert tendre. Ensuite, des roses s'y épanouissent. De belles roses rouges...

— Oh...

— C'est pourquoi nous hésitons. Cela semble être une bonne chose. Après tout, si cette personne y cultive vraiment des fleurs, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être animée par des intentions malsaines...

Aurore demeurait pensive. Cette histoire lui paraissait hilarante, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'en moquer. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était important et sérieux. Une idée germa en elle comme de la mauvaise herbe. Elle battit des paupières :

— Pourquoi me prévenir de ça ?

Le hibou haussa les épaules pour lui signifier son ignorance.

oOo

o

Quelques jours plus tard, Aurore reçut les trois bonnes fées. Cette fois, elles passèrent une agréable journée ensemble, entre la balade dans les bois puis la visite guidée dans le jardin créé par la Princesse. Elles s'extasiaient sur le paradis qui s'étalait devant elles, autant au niveau des couleurs que de l'odeur.

Les roses étaient tout simplement extraordinaires, tant au niveau de la variété que de leur vitalité. Les préférées de Flora étaient celles d'une teinte fuchsia, tandis que Pimprenelle était en adoration devant le blanc pâle des autres. Pâquerette portait son choix sur celles d'un jaune doré.

Elles décidèrent de pique-niquer au milieu de ce jardin. De plus, il faisait un temps magnifique. Tout pour plaire. Sauf que ce cadre n'enchantait pas du tout la Princesse. Ses pensées étaient dirigées ailleurs...

D'une part, elle ressassait ce que Archimède lui avait révélé. De plus en plus, elle avait envie d'aller voir par elle-même si tout cela était vrai. Il fallait qu'elle voyage. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait rester indéfiniment ici, cloîtrée dans une vie calme, mais un peu trop rangée. Elle ne le dirait à personne, attendrait que ses marraines ne surveillent plus la Montagne Interdite. Ensuite, elle agirait.

Et puis... il y avait eu ce songe perturbant. Même après la mort de Philippe, la Princesse rêvait de leur première danse au château, après qu'il l'eut réveillée d'un tendre baiser, mais là, par rapport aux autres fois, le souvenir s'était métamorphosé. Au fur et à mesure de la valse, Aurore avait vu le décor des lieux s'effacer pour devenir entièrement blanc. Elle aurait pu se sentir oppressée si par dessus n'avaient pas proliféré des rosiers aux fleurs pourpres, aussi rouges que son sang.

Interloquée, elle avait alors regardé Philippe, sauf que son visage et son corps avaient entièrement disparu ! À la place, il y avait cette silhouette floue, celle d'un homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas percevoir.

Tout contre son oreille, il avait murmuré d'une voix douce :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Effrayée, Aurore n'avait pu répondre. Elle avait fini par se réveiller, le cœur battant, la bouche sèche. Bien plus que lorsqu'elle était adolescente, elle prêtait une attention toute particulière à ses rêves.

Celui-là, avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'il se passait au château de Maléfique ? Ces roses rouges, cet inconnu... Il fallait qu'Aurore sache !

Elle fut tirée de ses pérégrinations par le ton agacé de Pimprenelle :

— Et te voilà encore dans les nuages. Au moins, sur ce point-là, tu n'as pas changé, Rose.

Les mots que la Princesse lui délivra dépassèrent ses pensées :

— Non, Églantine.

— Je... pardon ?

— Je ne veux plus que l'on me surnomme « Rose », mais Églantine.

— Oh ! Firent-elles toutes les trois.

Cela avait été si soudain, si brusque. Aurore sourit; elle venait de se trouver une stabilité en faisant cela. L'églantine était une rose sauvage, après tout.

Ses marraines ne tardèrent pas à la quitter. Le malaise instauré par la jeune femme y était-il pour quelque chose ? Elle-même ne le savait. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était réfléchir. Elle perçut à peine le coup d'œil inquiet que lui jeta Flora lorsqu'elle les raccompagna jusqu'aux portes du château. Portes qu'elle ne franchirait plus jamais.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Gardienne

_Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir,_

 _Un chapitre plein de questions, et aussi de découverte. On commence à entrevoir la thématique principale de cette histoire..._

 _Je remercie Lectrice anonyme, Ima Nonyme et Midori-chan37 pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Gardienne

 _Ville de Traverse, six mois plus tard après l'incendie..._

Les minutes s'égrenaient comme de la glace fondant dans un verre d'eau à température ambiante.

Depuis dix minutes déjà, elle fixait le plafond vaguement blanc de la chambre où elle se trouvait. La perfusion posée sur son bras gauche la gênait, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Sa main la lançait malgré le plâtre... mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que l'immense plaie, encore béante, de son cœur.

Mutilé. Elle avait mal.

Elle s'était réveillée pour la première fois depuis six mois avant-hier. Désorientée, elle avait cherché à se lever, mais avait été maintenue par les infirmières. Elle avait reculé à leur contact. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'elles la touchent ! Inquiètes, elles avaient appelé le médecin, qui avait dû lui injecter un calmant puissant. Deux heures plus tard, la jeune femme avait fini par se laisser faire. Non, ce n'étaient pas des ennemis.

Par contre, il fallait qu'elle parte de cet hôpital au plus vite. C'était primordial. Cependant, elle devrait attendre quelques jours, le temps de se remettre juste assez pour pouvoir se déplacer seule. Ce qui n'était pas gagné en étant resté six mois dans le coma. Elle avait mal aux muscles de son dos, de ses jambes, de son bassin...

Partout.

Elle ne désirait pas que d'autres personnes meurent à cause d'elle. Sa famille avait déjà payé le prix fort... et son persécuteur avait montré qu'il était prêt à tout pour...

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Le battant beige laissa voir un homme vêtu de bleu dont l'aura brillait de mille feux.

Son cœur s'emballa jusqu'à manquer se rompre.

Elle hurla d'une terreur sans nom.

oOo

O

— Toujours en cavale ?

— Malheureusement, oui.

Le Roi Mickey eut un long soupir tandis que Yen-Sid le fixait avec un air impassible. Ils se rejoignaient souvent en ces lieux paisibles, érigés par le Sorcier lui-même. La Tour Mystérieuse, qui était mobile, avait quitté l'orbite de celui de la Cité du Crépuscule et s'était rapproché d'un autre, « La Symphonie du Sorcier ». Un nom qui était temporaire, puisque son propriétaire – c'était le seul Maître de la Keyblade à avoir créé un système-monde, la Tour Mystérieuse en était une extension d'ailleurs – réfléchissait à un nouveau plus approprié, plus en accord – sans mauvais jeux de mots.

— J'ai eu beau le rechercher dans les quatre coins de l'Univers, impossible de retrouver sa trace ! Il ne s'est quand même pas réfugié dans les Territoires Inconnus ?

— C'est fort probable. Nous ne connaissons que le quart des mondes de l'Univers Cœurstal, et il est sans cesse en train de grandir.

— Je le sais.

— Tu as tendance à l'oublier.

L'ex-Maître de la Keyblade fixa son ancien apprenti. Son regard noir, sévère d'ordinaire, se faisait pensif.

— Lea est parti à l'école des Éclaireurs ?

Ils avaient décidé de la baptiser ainsi en hommage aux feus élus de la Keyblade... et aux noms des porte-bonheur qu'Aqua confectionnait pour ses amis autrefois, tout comme Kairi même si elle ne leur donnait pas le même nom. Toutefois, cette appellation soulevait encore un certain débat : il était bien trop connoté à la Lumière, alors que des futurs guerriers de la Keyblade, de tous horizons, y étaient formés...

— Oui.

— Hm...

Un mince rayon de Lune éclaira quelques instants une psyché à la surface recouverte par un drap blanc cassé. Mickey ne put s'empêcher de regarder en sa direction.

— Cela t'intrigue toujours autant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui... en effet.

— Tu n'es pas celui qui le traversera.

Les oreilles du Roi s'abaissèrent de déception et de tristesse. Lui qui adorait voyager... Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir se rendre là-bas ! Ce n'était pas un miroir ordinaire...

— Tu es déjà en charge de la Pierre Angulaire, qui te permet de transcender les époques.

— C'est vrai. Pensez-vous que Kaël a pu trouver le moyen de s'y réfugier ?

— J'en doute fort, sinon notre présent actuel aurait été modifié... ou se serait effondré.

Mickey invoqua sa Keyblade.

— Je crois que je vais contacter Sora, Riku et Kairi. De plus, je dois mettre au courant celle-ci de sa future mission.

— Fort bien.

Alors que le Roi s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce en ouvrant un portail de lumière, Yen-Sid lui posa une dernière question, l'air imperturbable :

— Est-elle sortie du coma ?

— D'après Sire Merlin, oui.

— Est-ce que son potentiel est éveillé ?

Mickey le fixa avec une expression surprise.

— Son potentiel ? De quoi vou... oh.

Il se souvint de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue à ce sujet il y a deux mois de cela.

— Je l'ignore. Il faudrait demander à Sire Merlin. Les Gardiens et Gardiennes des Mondes se sont-ils réunis ?

— Ils comptent le faire d'ici peu, répondit Yen-Sid. Votre épouse vous mettra certainement au courant.

— C'est vrai.

Minnie était la Gardienne du Château Disney, tout comme Merlin était celui du Jardin Radieux. Tous deux étaient de polarité lumineuse. Comme pour les Élus de la Keyblade, il existait plusieurs affiliations... Du temps de Xehanort, leur importance avait été reléguée au second plan, alors que sans eux, les mondes n'auraient pas pu survivre à tout ce qu'ils avaient subi...

La petite souris quitta les lieux après avoir ouvert et emprunté un grand disque auréolé par une lueur blanche. Une fois seul, le Sorcier contempla le paysage brumeux, puis l'éclat laiteux des étoiles. Ces dernières avaient peut-être des informations à lui transmettre.

 _Kaël... Pourquoi ?_

oOo

O

Deux heures.

C'était la durée qu'il lui avait fallu pour se faire à la présence de Merlin, dont l'aura lumineuse ne lui inspirait pas encore confiance. C'était un homme voyageur, très respecté, et il possédait beaucoup de connaissances dans différents domaines. Il partageait son temps entre la Ville de Traverse, le Jardin Radieux, et d'autres mondes. Ce qui faisait que son statut de Gardien était en train d'évoluer. Le Jardin Radieux en exigeait un nouveau, qui soit permanent.

Lorsqu'elle avait hurlé à sa vue, il l'avait calmée en lui lançant un sort dont elle n'avait toujours pas déterminé le nom. D'une voix paisible, il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'elle était sous sa protection et celle d'un certain Yen-Sid... et aussi qu'elle ne demeurerait pas sur ce monde pour plusieurs raisons.

Ses longs cheveux bruns glissèrent de ses épaules lorsqu'elle les redressa, et elle les dégagea de son dos afin qu'ils ne fussent pas coincés.

— Te souviens-tu de ton prénom ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Yumelane.

Elle se mura de nouveau dans le silence. Elle ne désirait pas lui parler. Pourtant, Merlin ne partit pas et se contenta de la regarder. Peut-être l'analysait-il, la sondait-il à sa façon. Tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas trop d'elle, tout irait bien. Il était bien trop « lumineux ».

Depuis quand percevait-elle l'aura des personnes autour d'elle, d'ailleurs ? Depuis quand la rendaient-elles malade si elles penchaient du côté de la Lumière ? Une question dont elle avait la réponse. Kaël. C'était lui qui était à l'origine de sa terreur. Il...

Elle serra son poing valide contre son ventre. Plus jamais elle ne serait comme avant.

Trois heures plus tard, elle finit par craquer... et encore, il restait des éléments flous. Elle lui raconta son histoire. Enfin, celle de sa famille. Kaël, aussi. Ce dernier était bel et bien responsable de ce qui leur était arrivé à tous...

— Il a tué mon père et ma mère.

— Comment ? Pour quelle raison ?

— Il a désiré purifier leur cœur de leurs ténèbres.

Le magicien blêmit. Yumelane eut un sourire triste. Il avait été son petit ami. Elle n'avait pas pu continuer leur relation en voyant à quel point sa haine des ténèbres grandissait en lui, au point de commettre des actes immondes. Ses parents en avaient été les premières victimes.

— Il a voulu faire pareil avec moi, mais me garder en vie. Du coup, il a pris son temps...

Elle préféra ne pas le regarder pour ne pas déceler l'horreur inscrite sur son visage.

— Je ne me souviens pas de tout, ni vraiment des circonstances des... tortures que j'ai subies...

— C'est normal. Cela reviendra plus tard, la rassura-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas où est Asaria...

— Qui ?

— Ma petite sœur. Elle s'est enfuie de la maison quand je le lui ai ordonné. J'espère qu'il n'a pas mis la main sur elle...

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

— Il cherchera à me capturer.

— Nous le savons. Toutefois, nous ne le laisserons pas agir à sa guise. Tu seras sous la protection des Princesses de Cœur.

Ce fut autour de Yumelane de devenir aussi blanche que les murs de sa chambre, malgré son teint mat.

— Je ne supporterai pas leur contact. Je...

Merlin la fixa; pas une seule fois, Yumelane n'avait pleuré. C'était comme si tout son être avait été anesthésié. Elle ne le pouvait pas, elle n'y parvenait pas.

— Elles ne te feront aucun mal, Yumelane.

— Je le sais, mais être proche d'une personne au cœur empli de Lumière m'angoisse, me rend malade..., bafoua-t-elle.

— Tu t'es à peu près habituée à ma présence. Avec les Princesses de Cœur, tout ira bien.

Il s'efforçait d'être rassurant. La jeune femme abdiqua et ne relança pas la discussion. Elle l'entendit se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

— Je reviendrai te voir afin de parler d'un autre sujet. Je t'annonce toutefois que toi et moi partageons quelque chose en commun.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui d'un air intrigué.

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Tu es une Gardienne.

— Une... Vous plaisantez ?

— Non. Il a fallu ces circonstances malheureuses pour que ton potentiel se manifeste.

 _Mon potentiel... Lequel ?_

Sans lui donner plus d'explications, le magicien sortit de la chambre et la laissa seule, en proie à de nombreuses interrogations. Sa main droite dégagea un peu le haut de la chemise d'hôpital qu'elle portait, puis effleura l'étrange cicatrice qui s'épanouissait sous son sein gauche, vers le cœur. Elle n'était pas grosse, mais souvent très froide... et les médecins ignoraient les origines de cette plaie.

oOo

O

Ienzo se promenait de nouveau dans les rues de la ville, en chemin pour aller rendre visite à la jeune femme qu'ils avaient sauvée de l'incendie. D'ici quelques jours, avec Even, ils devaient la conduire chez Yen-Sid.

Alors qu'il passait devant la fontaine présente dans le Troisième Quartier, elle lui fit repenser à quelques souvenirs sans explications réelles. Il s'assit, puis effleura du bout de ses doigts l'or qui composait la majorité de l'édifice.

Il y a trois ans de cela, il revoyait Kairi s'entraîner contre Riku, encore une fois. Du moins, pas directement elle.

 _La Princesse de Cœur riposta par une feinte sur la droite, faillit toucher Riku à l'épaule. La salle ronde de la Tour Mystérieuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était immense. Ienzo n'était venu sur ce monde que pour faire un rapport à Yen Sid sur lui-même et les trois autres ex-apprentis d'Ansem le Sage. Sur leur retour à la normale, sur leurs rêves, leurs cauchemars. Pour eux, ressentir de nouveau des émotions n'allait pas de soi, c'était un peu dur à vivre. Pour lui aussi, surtout lorsqu'il songeait à Naminé._

Ienzo secoua la tête. Décidément, il ne parvenait pas à tourner la page... Tout était tellement plus simple lorsqu'il était Zexion. Son Simili n'avait pas à se soucier des états d'âme, puis qu'il ne possédait pas de cœur émotionnel.

 _Zexion ferma les paupières un instant. Ses traits perdirent leur fixité pour se détendre un peu. Lui, il voyait de n'importe quelle manière : physiquement, d'esprit. Il s'y prenait avec son corps, ses pouvoirs, les livres, ses yeux, mais aussi son imagination._

Oui; c'était un grand voyageur, au sens propre comme figuré. Plus d'une fois, il avait utilisé cette faculté pour renforcer son Élément, l'Illusion.

 _Il était un véritable feu-follet et ne tenait pas en place. Ou bien, un astre fuguant... oui, cette expression était bien plus belle. Le Simili décida de s'en souvenir, même s'il avait l'impression que c'était une action futile._

Ienzo se frotta la nuque. Il avait gardé du Conspirateur Ténébreux la maîtrise des Illusions et du Lexicon. Un phénomène qui ne s'étendait pas qu'à lui, mais aussi aux autres apprentis. Ils ne pourraient pas faire évoluer leur pouvoir, mais... tout de même.

 _Un voyage en bémol... pourquoi ? Souvent, Zexion se surprenait à se demander ce qu'il éprouverait s'il retrouvait son cœur. Il ne se rappelait plus si son esprit vagabondait autant lorsqu'il était un humain. Pourtant, il ne souffrait d'aucune amnésie._

Plus d'une fois, le jeune homme avait souhaité perdre la mémoire de son passé en tant que Simili. Après tout, il arrêterait de songer à Elle... et cela avait commencé alors qu'il était encore Zexion. Les Simili étaient-ils si dénués de cœur que cela ?

 _Ienzo secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne voir Kairi s'entraîner. Il se rendit compte aussi que lorsqu'il était Zexion, il était capable d'émotions, mais étouffait cette certitude derrière ses facultés pour ne pas être exécuté par Xemnas, ou pire... ne plus être lui-même. Comme Braig, comme Isa._

Un sourire amer fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il avait été tellement idiot... À se voiler la face comme il l'avait fait, il s'était fourvoyé sur tant de sujets, pour lesquels il affirmait avoir une emprise totale. En tant qu'humain ou Simili.

 _Ah, qu'il était étrange de perdre bien plus que la possibilité de ressentir. Les fragments de mémoire qui s'y rattachaient devaient avoir voyagé avec ce cœur qui lui avait été arraché. Où errait-il, d'ailleurs, en ce moment même ? Peut-être était-il en route vers le Kingdom Hearts._

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le « bip ! » insistant de son téléphone portable. Un message écrit. Lorsqu'il avisa le nom du correspondant, il secoua la tête. Cid... Pourquoi ce dernier voulait-il le voir ? Il ne le précisait pas...


	7. Chapitre 6 : calme et esprit agile

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,_

 _Voici un chapitre qui pourra paraître détaché de la trame principale, mais au fil du temps, vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas le cas..._

 _Merci à Lectrice anonyme, Ima Nonyme et à Amestri pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Calme et esprit agile

 _An 12, quelques jours après la défaite de l'Organisation XIII..._

Lorsque Mulan retourna chez elle en tenant l'épée de Shan-Yu, ainsi que le médaillon de l'empereur, elle était loin de se douter que le capitaine des gardes la suivrait. Oh, bien sûr, il avait choisi le prétexte de lui rapporter le casque qu'elle avait oublié dans la confusion de la bataille. Ce casque, qui avait appartenu à son père... Shang avait accepté l'invitation à dîner, puis avait subtilement décliné l'offre de l'incorrigible grand-mère de Mulan. Enfin, décliner... Elle n'en savait rien, en fait. Cet homme, qu'elle admirait secrètement et pour qui elle éprouvait de tendres sentiments, demeurait énigmatique. Et puis, même si elle était une excellente guerrière, elle ne se trouvait pas jolie, ni convenable pour être une épouse potentielle.

Assise sur les escaliers de la petite chapelle, la jeune femme contemplait un soleil mourant avec une mélancolie qui avait gagné de l'ampleur par rapport à celle qu'elle avait manifestée lorsqu'elle fut abandonnée dans les montagnes, après que Shang l'eut laissée en vie. Les Ancêtres s'étaient replongés dans leur sommeil paisible; elle n'entendait plus ces étranges murmures qui l'avaient d'abord mise mal à l'aise.

Ses parents devaient s'entretenir avec Shang, sans aucun doute. Mulan soupira, puis frotta machinalement le cal qui s'était formé sur ses paumes à force de manier l'épée. Non, elle n'était plus une femme douce et bonne à marier. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas un homme non plus. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit alors qu'elle aurait pu se réjouir de ce qu'elle avait accompli pour la Chine. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas que ses larmes s'échappassent.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule; elle sursauta et étouffa dans le même temps un sanglot. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent celles du capitaine... Non, du général désormais. Vu ce qui était arrivé à son père... Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Gênée, elle détourna le regard. Le jeune homme s'accroupit devant elle sans retirer sa paume. Il affichait un air grave qui finit par l'alarmer alors qu'elle lui jetait des coups d'œil discrets, sans pour autant parvenir à le fixer franchement. Néanmoins, elle le laissa prendre l'initiative de parler.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que son souhait fut exaucé :

— La fleur, qui s'épanouit dans l'adversité...

Shang se tut, comme s'il était embarrassé par ce qu'il allait dire. Intriguée, Mulan attendit tout en devinant que cette phrase ne devait pas être de son cru, à la base. Ce qui fut confirmé par ce qu'il murmura :

— L'empereur a raison... Mulan, je...

De nouveau, une interruption. Par contre, sa main glissa dans l'une de celles de la jeune femme pour la serrer avec force, tandis que l'autre soulevait doucement son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Mulan se pétrifia. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle voulut se dégager de sa poigne, mais Shang ne céda pas. Elle se noya sans délai dans l'éclat brillant de ses prunelles. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Elle souffla :

— Shang...

Il la fit taire en prenant possession de ses lèvres, sans chercher à approfondir. Pourtant, ce simple contact suffit à amener un trouble empreint de stupeur chez Mulan, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Son corps trembla lorsque le capitaine des gardes l'attira contre lui, et qu'il se réfugia contre elle en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine menue. Maladroitement, elle l'enlaça, ferma les yeux, trébucha sur ses mots.

— Shang, je... je ne suis pas...

— Prête ? murmura-t-il, sans relever le menton vers elle.

— Pas... convenable, marmonna-t-elle, la gorge nouée, en repensant à son état.

— Je ne veux pas me lier à une fille à marier, mais à une femme. Et cette femme, c'est toi.

— Mais...

— Tais-toi. Nos cœurs palpitent à l'unisson, que ce soit dans la paix ou sur un champ de bataille. Et... c'est un honneur de demander ta main lorsque ce sera le moment.

Mulan se mordit la lèvre et sentit une chaleur étreindre sa cage thoracique. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter après cette déclaration. Sa mélancolie et ses doutes furent balayés comme des fétus de paille au vent. Il serait tellement stupide de refuser ce don du ciel !

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent le regard amusé que leur jeta l'Ancêtre des ancêtres, à l'intérieur du temple, ni son sourire satisfait tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur la jeune guerrière. Lorsqu'elle serait prête, l'esprit viendrait à elle.

oOo

o

 _An 15_

Un soleil un peu timide éclairait un petit enclos situé un peu aux bordures du village. Il avait été converti en terrain d'entraînement pour les jeunes en attente d'être enrôlés dans l'armée. Ceux qui ne se destinaient pas à cette voie pouvaient s'y rendre aussi, cela dit.

Mulan secoua la tête, rabattit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, puis considéra les quatre enfants, dont l'âge variait entre six et onze ans, avec un amusement qui vexa l'un d'entre eux.

— C'est pas drôle ! Je suis trop maigre !

— Pas besoin d'être musclé ni tout en chair pour accomplir des miracles, le reprit la jeune femme, tout en lui tendant le bâton qu'il venait de laisser tomber.

— J'en ai marre ! C'est trop dur..., gémit-il, passablement énervé.

Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Mulan grimaça, mais demeura stoïque, ainsi que les autres enfants. Cri-Kee, juché sur son épaule, était bien sage par rapport à son habitude. En fait, la guerrière lui avait interdit d'assister aux séances d'entraînement s'il bougeait d'une seule patte. Le petit insecte avait très bien compris pourquoi.

Former de jeunes recrues, que cela soit pour le plaisir ou le sérieux, n'était pas entaché que de moments agréables. Parfois, elle avait envie d'abandonner pour redevenir une simple pratiquante, sans enseigner quoi que ce soit.

Shang la poussait alors à s'affirmer un peu plus pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas démonter. Elle avait affronté bien pire que cela, et se révélait être une bonne pédagogue envers ceux qui prenaient la peine de l'écouter. La jeune femme s'était rendue aux arguments de son compagnon et avait admis qu'au final, elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal.

L'enfant finit par se calmer, le visage rouge, les poings serrés. Il considéra Mulan, lui dit d'un ton rêche, ce qui indigna Cri-Kee :

— J'veux me battre avec mes mains, pas avec des objets.

 _Ah, ce n'était que ça..._

Elle sourit, puis fit signe à la fillette du groupe de s'approcher. Celle-ci, qui ne payait pas de mine avec sa petite taille et sa taille gracile malgré ses onze ans, ainsi que son joli minois, trottina jusqu'à eux et attendit.

— Hualifen (1), peux-tu montrer ce que tu sais à Longshi (2) ?

Le susnommé faillit faire remarquer que c'était une fille, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille, mais retint sa langue à temps en se rappelant la leçon qu'il avait subie, quatre jours auparavant, alors qu'il venait pour la première fois à son cours. De plus, il devait admettre que même si c'était une femme, elle se battait rudement bien. Enfin, Fa Mulan était devenue une légende; or, tenir des propos misogynes n'était pas le meilleur moyen de lui montrer le respect qu'il avait pour elle.

Il fixa Hualifen, et sentit sa nervosité prendre le pas sur son orgueil tandis qu'elle demeurait tranquille, le regard néanmoins acéré. Finalement, cela n'allait pas être aussi simple...

Mulan eut un petit sourire et les laissa se débrouiller. Elle en profita pour se plonger un peu dans ses pensées et réfléchir à sa fatigue, sans prendre garde aux stridulations de Cri-Kee, qui cherchait à attirer son attention. Cet épuisement n'était pas dû qu'à ces heures d'entraînement, ainsi qu'aux obligations auxquelles elle était assignée. Malheureusement, en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Mushu lui paraissait difficile. Le dragon lui avait conseillé d'attendre un peu, mais cela faisait plus d'un an que cela la perturbait...

oOo

o

Une petite brise agréable s'éleva pour rafraîchir un peu l'air ambiant, pendant que le soleil épousait la courbe de l'horizon avec sa grâce habituelle. C'est avec une hostilité non déguisée que Shang fixa Chi-Fu, qui manipulait entre ses mains un rouleau de papier, tandis qu'ils se tenaient à l'entrée de la propriété des Fa. Ce dernier le dévisagea, les yeux étrécis, les lèvres réduites à une ligne mince et rigide.

— Je me dois de refuser, finit par lâcher le jeune homme.

— Que dirait l'Empereur, s'il vous entendait ?

— La vérité : soit Mulan accepte cette mission qui lui est confiée, et je l'accompagnerai, soit ni l'un, ni l'autre ne viendront.

Le Conseiller eut un rire méprisant et rétorqua, pernicieux :

— L'estimez-vous comme trop faible pour en assurer la charge, général ?

Shang inspira profondément pour conserver son calme.

— Non. En fait, je trouve que cette tâche est bien trop ingrate pour elle. Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas influencé le jugement de l'Empereur ? Mulan ne mérite pas cela. Quelque chose ne me plaît pas, et je compte remédier à cela.

Le teint de Chi-Fu blêmit comme du papier de riz.

— Elle n'est pas un simple soldat, Li Shang, alors toute fuite serait inconsidérée de sa part, vu qu'avec sa renommée, elle ne pourra pas se cacher.

— Nous prenez-nous pour deux idiots, Conseiller ? siffla Shang. Je me déplacerai avec Mulan afin d'obtenir un entretien privé avec l'Empereur pour éclaircir cette affaire.

— Quelle affaire ?

Shang se retourna vers la propriétaire de ces mots, qui avançait vers eux avec inquiétude. Un souffle de vent ébouriffa un peu la crinière du cheval de Chi-Fu, qui s'ébroua juste à côté de celui-ci. Ce dernier adopta une expression encore plus hautaine tandis que ses mains serraient convulsivement son rouleau.

Mulan avisa ce geste et arqua un sourcil, tout comme elle remarqua l'air fermé de son compagnon. Sans rien dire, elle s'inclina avec raideur devant le Conseiller, se saisit de l'ordre de mission, le déroula lentement. Sa lecture fut méticuleuse, ce qui sembla énerver Chi-Fu rien qu'aux éclairs qui s'animaient dans ses prunelles.

Le visage de la jeune femme se modifia imperceptiblement; cela, seul Shang s'en aperçut, et ce qu'il craignait se réalisait : Mulan était dans une colère noire. Le fait qu'elle ne bouge pas, ni qu'elle eût levé les yeux du rouleau le rendit perplexe, par contre. En examinant plus attentivement ses réactions, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'elle réfléchissait... comme si, au final, la tâche n'était pas aussi dégradante ni mauvaise que cela.

Ce fut le Conseiller qui rompit le silence le premier, en toussotant comme s'il avait avalé de travers. Mulan le fixa enfin alors qu'elle prenait une longue inspiration, avec une expression indéchiffrable. Chaque mot qui sortit de sa bouche plongea les deux hommes dans la stupéfaction :

— Shang m'accompagnera. Ce qui m'est demandé est possible, à condition que je ne subisse pas de désagréments.

— Mulan..., souffla Shang.

— Jouer la concubine de l'Empereur ne me dérange pas pour déjouer une tentative d'assassinat.

Un tic nerveux déforma les lèvres de Shi-Fu, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation. Mulan darda ses prunelles sur lui et ajouta, d'une voix un peu dure :

— Par contre, j'aurai des conditions. Je ne remplirai pas que ce rôle.

oOo

o

Mushu rabattit ses oreilles en arrière en entendant la conversation animée qui se déroulait dans le jardin des Fa. La Grand-mère de Mulan se trouvait à côté de lui, Cri-Kee sur sa tête, et cherchait à le rassurer. La voix de Mulan éclata un peu plus fort :

— Shang ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi accepter cette mission ! C'est une question d'honneur pour moi !

— Mais enfin, il y a bien d'autres moyens de prouver ce que tu vaux ! s'insurgea Shang.

— Je le sais. Pourtant, je sens du plus profond de mon cœur que c'est cette tâche-là qui me permettra de découvrir vraiment qui je suis.

— Mulan, te rends-tu compte des risques que tu prends ? De plus, vouloir assumer plusieurs rôles, sous prétexte que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal pour te déguiser...

— Shang.

Le ton de la guerrière et ses traits tirés suffirent à l'alarmer. Il savait qu'en ce moment, l'entraînement des plus jeunes la fatiguait beaucoup, mais à ce point... Mulan baissa la tête; quelques mèches aux couleurs d'ébène cachèrent la moitié de son visage. La voix basse, elle déclara :

— J'y arriverai. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle serra les poings alors qu'elle attendait que la colère de Shang retombe sur elle. Elle perçut ses mouvements, ainsi que les déplacements d'air. Elle ne regarda pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il posait quelque chose sur ses épaules qu'elle sursauta, et se rendit compte qu'il avait ramassé son kimono et le lui remettait. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues quand il la prit doucement dans ses bras et lui murmura « pardon ».

Mushu lâcha un long soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers la Grand-mère Fa. Celle-ci eut un sourire malicieux et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

— Les Ancêtres m'ont dit qu'elle devait faire cette mission.

— Je pensais que vous ne croyiez plus en eux ? fit le dragon, en arquant un sourcil.

— Jusqu'à ce que je te surprenne dans la chambre de ma petite fille et que je fasse ta connaissance, lui rétorqua-elle, le regard brillant d'amusement.

Cri-Kee se tordit de rire sur la tête de la vieille femme. Mushu leva les yeux au ciel de dépit. Il ne pouvait rien répondre à cela, parce qu'elle avait raison, évidemment. À la place, il rebroussa chemin pour regagner le petit temple où veillaient les Ancêtres, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Le temps était toujours aussi imprévisible, peu importe le nombre d'années qui passaient...

oOo

o

Lorsque Mulan regarda son père, elle décela dans ses prunelles une immense inquiétude. Néanmoins, il y avait aussi une confiance inébranlable, acquise quand elle avait pris sa place pour s'enrôler dans l'armée. Lui prouver qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie, même si ce n'était pas en tant que « bonne jeune fille à marier », avait été l'une des plus grandes joies de Mulan.

Il s'avança vers elle et Shang, s'inclina devant lui, puis posa les mains sur les épaules de sa fille. Sa mère se tenait un peu plus loin, à la porte de leur demeure, et serrait doucement les paumes contre son cœur. Fa Zhou inspira longuement, ferma les yeux, avant de lâcher avec une voix émue :

— Sois prudente, Mulan. Montre-leur qui tu es vraiment.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire tremblant, avant de se jeter dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la douleur de sa jambe. Shang détourna la tête de cette scène qui ne le laissait pas de marbre. Avec son propre père, il n'avait jamais pu avoir ce genre d'étreintes, et jamais plus il n'en aurait l'occasion... Sa gorge se noua à cette pensée.

Mulan se sépara enfin du sien, puis elle prit Khan par la bride. Au-dessus d'eux, l'aube peinait à poindre sous cette épaisse couche grise qui recouvrait le ciel. Un temps lugubre, tout comme leur départ pour la Cité Interdite... Ses parents, à quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre, continuaient à les regarder s'en aller. Elle soupira et préféra se concentrer sur sa route. Il était indéniable qu'elle détestait les adieux.

Mushu, qui se trouvait dans un des sacs de voyage, rampa jusqu'à grimper sur son épaule, tandis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Shang les guidait sur son propre cheval. Cri-Kee, lui, dormait encore, au fond d'une des sacoches sans doute. Tranquillement, le dragon demanda à la jeune femme :

— Que comptes-tu faire une fois là-bas ?

— Faire quoi ?

— Tu ne vas pas imposer tes conditions à l'Empereur dès ton arrivée !

— Mushu, il m'a confié cette mission qui aurait pu être dégradante pour n'importe qui d'autre, lui répondit-elle d'une voix morne. Je pense qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, mais qu'il entendra aussi mes suggestions.

— Donc t'amuser à jouer plusieurs rôles que celui de la concubine ne te dérange pas ?

— Je ne dirai que cela me ravit, mais je tiendrai le coup, fit-elle, ferme.

— As-tu conscience de l'énergie que tu vas devoir fournir dans cette entreprise ? lui fit le dragon gardien, inquiet.

Mulan se raidit sur sa selle, ce qui interpella un peu Khan, mais il ne modifia pas sa vitesse de trot. Elle ferma les yeux, ajouta d'un ton calme :

— Je dois le faire, je le sens.

— Pour quelle raison, bon sang ? s'exclama Mushu, qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

— Ce qu'il se passera à la Cité Interdite ne sera qu'un entraînement.

Angoissé, il se tut. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais... cette certitude, d'où la tenait-elle ?

oOo

o

Il leur fallut environ dix jours pour faire le chemin jusqu'aux pieds des montagnes. Comme ils n'étaient que deux – sans compter Mushu, évidemment –, ils allaient beaucoup plus vite que s'ils avaient la gérance d'une troupe. Dix autres suffiraient pour franchir le col. La Cité Interdite montrerait le bout de son nez, et deux nuits supplémentaires se rajouteraient au voyage.

Ni Mulan ni Shang n'avaient peur; ils avaient bien assez de provisions et d'eau pour tenir. De plus, avec ce trajet, ils auraient le temps de discuter de certaines choses.

Mushu s'était mêlé à l'une de leurs conversations, tandis qu'ils campaient aux pieds des montagnes de Tong Shao, pour leur faire part de ses soupçons :

— L'Empereur a confiance en toi, Mulan. Il sait que tu es la seule à pouvoir accomplir cette mission, vu comme tu as réussi à berner toute l'armée, et même les Huns lorsque tu t'es fait passer pour un soldat !

Celle-ci le regarda, bouche bée, puis fixa Shang. Tous deux parvinrent à cette conclusion : ce que disait le dragon n'était pas si fou... c'était assez logique. La guerrière lui répondit :

— C'est une éventualité probable.

— Nous verrons cela une fois sur place, décréta-t-il.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête et songèrent à de nouvelles préoccupations : Mulan allait devoir apprendre l'art et la manière d'être une concubine. Ce n'était pas le tout de prendre leur apparence. Tout comme pour son rôle de soldat jadis, de même que celui de fille à marier, elle devrait être dans la peau de son personnage.

Une autre nuit, alors qu'ils se protégeaient des bourrasques d'un vent violent en s'étant réfugiés dans une grotte, Shang entendit des animaux renâcler, ainsi que des jurons d'homme. Il s'avança prudemment à l'extérieur, en prenant soin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Mulan et Mushu somnolaient, l'aube n'était pas encore levée. La tempête, par contre, s'était calmée.

Il se plaqua contre la paroi de la caverne... et avisa avec stupéfaction trois soldats aux traits familiers, qui établissaient leur campement à quelques pas de l'entrée. Des Huns ! Qu'est ce que cela pouvait donc bien signifier ? Pourquoi l'ennemi se trouvait-il à nouveau quasiment à leurs portes ?

Il se dépêcha d'aller réveiller sa compagne et le dragon. Heureusement, tous furent alertes, même Cri-Kee qui, jusque-là, s'était montré très apathique. Enfin, il se rattrapa sur ces derniers jours, car il sautillait à n'en plus finir, à tel point que Khan s'énerva. Mulan se précipita vers lui et lui ferma le museau en murmurant « chut ! ». Inquiet, Mushu espéra que leurs péripéties n'avaient pas attiré l'attention des Huns. Shang tira son épée, porta le doigt à sa bouche et se glissa à l'extérieur. Ils devaient partir d'ici avant de se faire repérer. Ils en profiteraient pour tenir au courant l'Empereur. Au pire, si jamais la troupe ennemie les coinçait, ils devraient agir en tant que guerriers de l'Empire...

Mulan déglutit pendant qu'elle poussait Khan. Celui-ci faisait le moins de bruit possible. Cri-Kee, par contre, leur causa une frayeur qui manqua tourner au mélodrame. Il fila jusqu'aux Huns dans l'intention de faire diversion, alors que leur meilleure arme était le silence absolu !

Mushu, en réprimant un cri d'horreur, réussit à l'attraper du bout des pattes, puis à l'enfermer dans sa sacoche personnelle. Le criquet se mit à gesticuler tel qu'ils se figèrent en priant pour que les Huns ne les entendissent pas, alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres d'eux ! Seul leur feu de camp captivait leur attention, ce qui les avait sauvés jusque-là !

Shang se mordit la lèvre et se glissa jusqu'à un sentier hors de vue des ennemis, avec son cheval. Mulan le suivit de près avec Khan. Mushu était prêt à en faire de même, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix sèche s'éleva de la part d'un des Huns :

— Qui va là ?

Mulan ferma les yeux de dépit et se prépara à combattre. Ils n'auraient pas le choix.

oOo

o

Chien Po fixait le ciel d'un air songeur, tandis que l'Empereur, à côté de lui, réfléchissait. Tous deux attendaient l'arrivée de Mulan, ainsi que celle de Shang. Ils se doutaient qu'il ne laisserait pas la jeune femme venir ici s'acquitter de sa mission seule. Une mission on ne peut plus dangereuse et incertaine...

Yao et Ling patrouillaient avec d'autres soldats. Des rumeurs inquiétantes circulaient comme quoi un nouveau chef des Huns voulait envahir la Chine. Plusieurs espions, dont l'un était un assassin, se trouvaient parmi le personnel de la Cité Interdite. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que l'Empereur eût demandé de l'aide à Fa Mulan. À ses yeux, elle représentait son unique espoir de résoudre ce problème en faisant le moins de victimes possible.

— Le ciel est bien pâle aujourd'hui, tout comme le teint d'un homme malade.

— Vous avez raison, Votre Majesté, répondit prudemment le jeune soldat.

— Chien Po, penses-tu qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous regarde avec indiscrétion, alors que nous profitons de ce temps un peu étrange du haut de mon balcon ?

Il haussa les épaules, fit mine de le prendre à la légère. Malgré cela, tout comme l'Empereur, il était plus que vigilant. Tous les deux se prêtaient à un jeu dangereux, à tout moment, à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. Ce n'étaient pas les seuls, d'ailleurs. Chacun veillait sur les autres. Il lui dit en tenant le même langage :

— Non, pas que je sache. Par contre, c'était peut-être vrai il y a quelques minutes.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire amusé, tout en lissant sa moustache. Au fond de lui, l'angoisse assiégeait son cœur, mais il était confiant. Mulan et Shang arriveraient bientôt, alors il n'aurait plus à compter les jours. Il en profiterait pour l'informer de plusieurs choses importantes, qui l'aideraient à développer ce qui lui permettrait de mener à bien sa mission.

Cette affaire d'assassinat n'était pas anodine; il soupçonnait que cela cachait un problème bien plus grave... lié à ceux que connaissaient les gardiens des mondes en ce moment. Celui de la Terre des Dragons avait disparu il y a quelques années, ce qui était anormal...

Chien Po suivit ses pensées sans rien ajouter de plus, même si lui aussi était inquiet. Il craignait qu'une mutinerie éclate avant que ses amis ne parviennent au Palais Impérial. Les civils étaient aux aguets même s'ils n'étaient pas concernés par le problème pour l'instant. Ils sentaient quelque chose, c'est pourquoi ils interrogeaient sans cesse les soldats de la Cité Interdite pour savoir si tout allait bien. Une situation plus que délicate...

Lorsqu'il s'était enrôlé en tant que soldat, le jeune Chien Po ne s'était jamais douté des cruautés de la guerre. Puis il y avait eu la perte de son innocence à ce sujet, petit à petit, sous le commandement de Shang. Enfin, la mort du père de celui-ci, ainsi que la dévastation de l'armée qu'il dirigeait, avait achevé de lui ouvrir les yeux. Cela avait provoqué une cassure nette en plus, de même qu'en Ling et en Yao, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé par la suite.

* * *

(1) : Hua : fleurs, motifs, multi-couleurs. LiFen : joli parfum. En combinant ces deux prénoms, cela donne ici : fleur au joli parfum.

(2) : Long : dragon. Shi : vie, monde, génération. En combinant ces deux prénoms masculins, cela donne : dragon de vie.


	8. Chapitre 7 : diamant de réminiscence

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,_

 _Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Je remercie Lectrice anonyme et Amestri pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux qui me suivent (ou pas). Je ne cesse de le répéter, mais il ne faut pas hésiter à me laisser un avis. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Diamant de réminiscence

 _An 15_

Le silence. Son seul allié dans cette situation pareille.

Tout en courant parmi les dunes du désert d'Areab, au cœur d'une tempête créée grâce à ce qui bouillonnait en son être, elle se faisait la réflexion qu'elle ferait mieux de gagner une ville proche. Nihec (1), peut-être... Non, trop loin. Jamais elle n'aurait dû céder à cette impulsion. Le pendentif l'avait attirée... mais elle n'aurait jamais dû répondre à son appel.

Ses pieds foulaient le sable avec aisance, et ce dernier obéissait au moindre de ses mouvements. Elle se déplaçait au rythme de cette tornade dorée qui n'était guidée que par sa seule conscience. Avec un peu de chance, elle atteindrait...

Une bourrasque la déstabilisa en pleine course. Elle sentit son corps se porter en avant, puis se faire ballotter comme un vulgaire fétu de joncs. Son Élément chercha à contrer cette attaque inconnue, qui n'était pas de son fait, mais elle se heurta à une résistance à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle « existait », elle avait trouvé plus fort qu'elle.

Elle roula sur elle-même pour se remettre debout, mais quelque chose de dur et de froid s'abattit sur sa nuque. La dernière vision qu'elle emporta dans les ténèbres qui la happaient dans leurs voiles, ce fut une haute silhouette musclée... et deux iris d'un violet profond.

oOo

o

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

Aladdin salua Vladimir, puis sortit de sa boutique. Il venait d'avoir une conversation avec le marchand à propos du bijou. Jasmine devrait le mettre pour trouver le véritable porteur de ce dernier. Étrange... Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il n'était pas seul – Abu mis à part, qui bavassait comme une pie. Ce ne fut que quand il arriva devant les portes du Palais qu'il repéra des bruits suspects. Jasmine était à la Tour Mystérieuse pour rencontrer Yumelane, alors cela ne pouvait pas être elle...

Il se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Il fronça les sourcils. À quoi jouait son suiveur ? Mal à l'aise, il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route lorsque, de l'ombre de la ruelle, se détacha une silhouette familière. Aladdin la fixa avec un regard ahuri. Abu, lui, gesticula un peu sur son épaule, tandis qu'il soupirait de soulagement.

— Toi, tu es... Axel, c'est ça ?

L'homme ainsi désigné leva les yeux au ciel.

— Lea, s'il te plaît. Axel, c'était mon Simili, OK ? Depuis deux ans et demi ans que je suis un Élu de la Keyblade, alors que tu m'as croisé plusieurs fois, ce n'est toujours pas retenu ?

— Oh... Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

— Tu te poses des questions sur la bague de ta princesse, c'est ça ?

Aladdin dévisagea Lea avec un air perplexe. Comment était-il au courant de cette histoire ? Ce dernier haussa les épaules tout en frottant sa nuque d'une main.

— Je suis venu te chercher avec le marchand. Yen-Sid veut vous voir pour la bague, le pendule et la Simili.

— La... Simili ?

— Celle qui est entrée chez vous l'autre soir.

Abu hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris, lui. Aladdin se gratta le cuir chevelu. Il n'était pas attendu plus que ça au Palais... et le Génie ne s'inquiéterait pas. Enfin si, peut-être; après, c'était un moindre mal...

— Bon, je te suis alors.

— Le Génie et Jasmine sont aussi à la Tour Mystérieuse.

— Ah... très bien.

Lea invoqua sa Keyblade pour ouvrir un couloir lumineux – ou autrement dit, un entre-chemin.

— Je ne maîtrise ça que depuis peu de temps, et normalement, y a pas autant de danger que pour les vortex ténébreux. Cependant, je préfère que tu restes prêt de moi, OK ?

Avec une certaine ironie, Aladdin se fit la réflexion que c'était très rassurant.

— Euh... d'accord.

— Eh, souris un peu. La déprime, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Il grimaça; Lea pouvait paraître très familier parfois... mais il n'était pas méchant. Par contre, Abu manifesta son mécontentement, ce qui fit beaucoup rire le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

oOo

o

Vladimir tenait la bague bleue entre ses doigts, alors que Jasmine, Aladdin, la Simili, Iago et le Génie attendaient. Yen-Sid était parti brièvement pour aller voir comment se portait Yumelane. Assis à une grande table ronde, dans une pièce de la Tour Mystérieuse, les membres de cette petite troupe regardaient le marchand qui fronçait les sourcils, soupesait le bijou avant de l'observer avec une loupe l'objet.

— Hm...

— Alors ? s'impatienta le perroquet.

— Vous me dites qu'elle a été dérobée par le grand Vizir Jafar, il y a longtemps, et que grâce à elle, il a trouvé la Caverne aux Merveilles ?

— Non, il m'a trouvé moi, en tant que « diamant d'innocence », le corrigea Aladdin.

— Ah. Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi elle vous attire, mademoiselle..., fit-il en se tournant vers la Simili.

— Sahara.

C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était baptisée. En contemplant les dunes sans fin qui allaient forger ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, et avec des échos de ce qui devait être des souvenirs de son ancienne existence, ce simple mot lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle avait pensé qu'il lui correspondait bien. Après sa visite surprise chez Aladdin et Jasmine, elle avait été « cueillie » par Dilan, qui l'avait ramenée à la Tour de Yen Sid. Avec les autres apprentis, en tant qu'humains dont les Simili Fondateurs de l'Organisation XIII étaient issus, ils étaient chargés depuis peu de partir à la recherche de Simili. Ce soir, il n'avait pas pu être présent, car Cid avait besoin de lui pour réparer un vaisseau Gummi dont le modèle était assez vieux.

Jasmine fronça les sourcils et demanda :

— En quoi cette bague pourrait-elle lui être utile ?

— Elle pourrait se rappeler son humaine, intervint Yen-Sid, qui s'installa auprès d'eux. Vous savez, j'ai eu beau lui expliquer qui elle était et lui promettre de l'emmener au Jardin Radieux pour qu'elle la rencontre, je crois qu'avant, il est nécessaire qu'elle se souvienne vraiment d'elle.

Sahara acquiesça.

— Je suis d'accord avec lui. Cela pourrait aussi créer la connexion qu'il me manque avec elle.

— Je n'y avais pas pensé..., murmura Jasmine.

Vladimir se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien :

— Pouvez-vous prêter ce bijou à Sahara ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle pouvait bien faire cela... Aladdin se racla la gorge tandis que le Génie s'élevait dans les airs et faisait des va-et-vient dans la pièce tout en marmonnant :

— Hmmm... Je ne sais pas... Cette bague a été entre les mains de Jafar...

— Oh, Génie, tu me donnes le tournis, grommela Iago, perché sur l'épaule de Vladimir. Si tu continues, je retourne vers Cassim jusqu'aux prochaines vacances !

— Bon, bon, ça va...

Il s'arrêta quelques instants... pour recommencer cinq minutes après. Il était dépassé. Iago battit des ailes, signe d'agacement, s'apprêta à lâcher une saillie bien sentie, mais il se fit couper la chique par Jasmine.

— La discussion est close.

Tous fixèrent la Princesse de Cœur; même Sahara, qui lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous prenez autant de risques pour moi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais qu'écouter mon cœur et ses aspirations, murmura la jeune femme, ce qui fit sourire Vladimir et Aladdin.

Sahara baissa la tête et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses mains à la lueur pâle de la petite bougie située au centre de la table.

oOo

o

— Es-tu prête ?

Sahara hocha lentement la tête.

— Bien. Je vais commencer. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, lui enjoignit Yen-Sid.

La Simili ne croyait pas en ce genre de choses, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais assisté à pareil phénomène. Doute qui fut balayé par la sensation brusque que son corps était plus léger et qu'il se dirigeait vers le bijou qu'on lui avait mis à l'annulaire.

— Est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est moi qui serai ton guide durant ton voyage.

Sahara chercha à se reprendre. Ses iris fixèrent Yen-Sid, puis la bague... dans laquelle elle plongea.

— N'aie pas peur. Sois sereine.

La crainte, la sérénité ? Tout cela, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ! Soudain, un flot d'images percuta ses rétines alors qu'elle sentait qu'on la retenait par les épaules. Elle haleta. Quelque chose de violent pinça ce qui était à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, lui retourna l'estomac et les intestins. Sahara finit par mettre un nom sur cette émotion : de la panique à l'état pur. Kingdom Hearts, qu'elle détestait cela !

Yen-Sid n'était plus avec elle. Plus personne ne l'accompagnait, en fait. Elle était seule. Pourquoi tout était-il si bleu d'un seul coup ? Et cette douleur, en son ventre... comme s'il était transpercé de part en part. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulut se défendre, mais elle ne le pouvait pas !

Ces iris verts qui la voyaient à l'agonie. Ces yeux de chat encadrés par un visage angélique doté d'une crinière d'argent... Tiens, un autre vers elle. Cheveux blonds, pupilles cerclées de mers azurées et hantées par cette même lueur que ceux de l'inconnu au regard félin... Elle rendait son dernier souffle entre ses bras... Ces deux personnes... ces deux hommes lui étaient familiers... Elle les... non ! C'était dans une ancienne vie...

Puis, le noir. Sahara hurla en son être avant d'être emportée dans un nouveau souvenir.

— Regarde-moi. Sahara, regarde-moi !

Yen-Sid darda ses prunelles dans celles de la Simili. Celle-ci, même en étant toujours plongée dans les réminiscences de son passé, mêlant visages et paysages douloureusement évocateurs, frémit. Le temps se suspendit entre eux. Le magicien prit les mains de la Simili et la ramena doucement au présent.

Il eut bien du mal; elle se débattait avec les cordes de la folie. Son humaine avait tellement souffert, sans broncher, tout en gardant le sourire. Elle lui était opposée, mais elle éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour elle. C'était son double, son complémentaire.

Elle était morte en se sacrifiant dans son monde originel... Cinq-cent ans plus tard, ce dernier avait sombré dans les ténèbres et elle, en tant qu'esprit, s'était retrouvée avec d'autres dans une grande ville avant d'être au Jardin Radieux. En fin de compte, cette humaine, la sienne, avait été ressuscitée... Comment ? Sahara devait le découvrir.

Quelques minutes s'évaporèrent à tire-d'aile; elle battit des paupières. Quelque chose la gênait. Un grain de poussière ? Alors, pourquoi ce pincement violent au cœur ? Un liquide chaud coula sur ses joues.

Lentement, au sein de sa poitrine, elle sentit quelque chose bouger.

oOo

o

Aladdin rassura du regard Sahara, qui tripotait ses mains depuis tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas la Caverne aux Merveilles juste devant eux qui l'impressionnait tant. Plusieurs fois, au cours de ses errances dans le désert, elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter l'endroit. Non, ce qui la plongeait dans la nervosité, c'était de revoir celui qui l'avait attrapée et emmenée chez Yen-Sid. Il était l'humain d'origine du Simili Xaldin.

Le jeune homme et Jasmine lui avaient résumé le passé de l'Organisation ainsi que le but de ses membres – pour la plupart – : retrouver leur cœur. Ainsi donc, ce qui était inerte au sein de sa poitrine, et qui battait très lentement maintenant... C'était ça, un cœur ? Ils lui relatèrent alors la différence entre le palpitant et le réceptacle des émotions, dont elle était dépossédée à sa « naissance ».

Sahara sursauta lorsqu'Aladdin posa la main sur son épaule, puis lui montra la chose la plus étrange qu'il lui fut donné de voir : une sorte de couloir sombre, qui venait d'apparaître ! Les ténèbres s'agitaient en son sein ! La Simili ouvrit les yeux, puis avisa un homme vêtu d'un grand manteau en cuir en sortir. Comme à leur première rencontre, il l'impressionna par sa carrure et son regard améthyste.

Lorsqu'il l'avait capturée, il l'avait assommée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était aussi stupéfaite d'assister à un pareil phénomène que l'homme et ses pairs maîtrisaient de nouveau depuis deux ans. Ils n'en parlaient que peu, car c'était un sujet sur lequel ils conservaient encore beaucoup de secrets.

L'expression indéchiffrable, il se dirigea vers eux. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux et leur adressa un signe de tête. Aladdin se chargea des présentations :

— Sahara, voici Dilan. Je sais que tu l'as vu dans des circonstances un peu fâcheuses, mais...

— Hm.

Elle le salua de la même manière que lui, osa tout de même le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le Fondateur apprécia cette initiative. D'un geste, il les invita à entrer dans la Caverne où ils devraient enquêter. Jasmine les rejoindrait plus tard avec le Tapis, Abu, Iago et le Génie. Pendant ce temps, Kairi protègerait Yumelane. Elles le faisaient tour à tour tout en revenant sur leur monde natal lorsqu'elles étaient « en repos ». La jeune Gardienne tombait malade chaque fois qu'il y avait trop de personnes lumineuses autour d'elle. Une Princesse de Cœur suffisait donc.

A priori, Mozenrath aurait installé un autre laboratoire. Ils s'assirent sur les marches menant aux entrailles de la Caverne. Dilan croisa les bras et lui demanda sans ambages :

— Quel pouvoir représentes-tu et avec quelle arme te bats-tu ?

Sahara tendit la main droite devant elle. Sous un éclat blanc, un bâton ondulé apparut. Soudain, il se recouvrit de sortes de croix terminées par deux cercles. La jeune femme s'interrogea sur leur signification. Le Fondateur s'approcha d'elle, lui montra un des signes et lui dit :

— Le symbole des Simili. Je vois.

Celui-ci existait déjà bien avant la formation de l'Organisation XIII, qui n'avait fait que le reprendre.

— Oui, même si je préfère utiliser mon pouvoir pour me cacher ou me défendre.

— Quel est-il ?

— Le sable. Je suis capable de me fondre dans le paysage, de disparaître et de revenir sous la forme de mon Élément. À ce propos, mon corps a changé au fil du temps pour s'adapter aux conditions du désert.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Aladdin.

— J'avais les cheveux châtains et la peau plus claire, par exemple.

— Que sais-tu faire d'autre ? renchérit Dilan.

— Je peux créer des statues de sable qui attaquent. Je peux étouffer mes victimes avec mon Élément en l'infiltrant par leur bouche et leurs narines. Excusez-moi si je peux paraître très crue, mais vous m'avez demandé des détails, je présume.

— Tout à fait.

Sahara lissa les plis de son sari avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

— Je pense que je suis... née dans cet endroit parce que je représente son Élément.

— Théorie intéressante. Vexen, le Simili d'un de mes collègues, avait émis la même, sans jamais pouvoir prouver la chose.

— Je vois.

Des bruits de pas les interrompirent. Aladdin les reconnut sans peine. C'était le moment de coincer Mozenrath.

* * *

1 : Nihec : anagramme de Chine


	9. Chapitre 8 : la Mécanique des rôles

**_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,_**

 ** _Le chapitre 8 est prêt. Il m'a vraiment donné du fils à retordre, celui-là... Merci à Lectrice anonyme et à Amestri pour leurs reviews. Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes ou d'autres qui le sont moins qui me suivent._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux ! Seuls mes OC sont à moi.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

La Mécanique des rôles

Minnie tapota l'accoudoir de droite avec ses doigts. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup ces derniers temps... surtout à son rôle en tant que Gardienne du monde où se situait le Château Disney. Elle songeait aussi à sa condition plus générale d'Eurythmiste. Tous les êtres participant à la protection, à la défense, à l'équilibre, ou même au bouleversement de l'Univers Cœurstal portaient ce nom délicat attribué par Yen Sid depuis une centaine d'années seulement, alors que leur fonctionnement était le même depuis le Commencement. Il l'avait suggéré afin que les mémoires retiennent mieux leur existence sous la forme d'un groupe. Un peu à l'image de l'Organisation XIII...

Gardiens, Porteurs de la Keyblade, Magiciens, Fées... Tous avaient leur voix au chapitre. Peu importait s'ils avaient trop sombré, que ce soit dans la Lumière, les Ténèbres... ou même le Néant. Cette hiérarchie avait toujours plus ou moins perduré, malgré le fait qu'elle s'était quelque peu éclipsée depuis la guerre des Keyblades (1). Les Élus de la Clé ainsi que les Princesses de Cœur avaient été mis à l'honneur, un troisième pendant, jusque-là discret, voire inexistant, s'était révélé en la personne des Kyomu (2), les êtres issus du Néant... dont faisaient partie les Simili.

Ses réflexions revinrent vers les Sept Princesses; sept femmes au cœur entièrement lumineux. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'il y avait quelque part sept cœurs de pures ténèbres... et sept autres emplis de Néant. Où se trouvaient-ils ? En quelles Princesses se cachaient-il ? Comment appelait-on ces dernières ? Une évidence qui était devenue un mystère avec la guerre de la Keyblade et les livres des Prophéties... De plus, avec ce fou furieux de Kaël qui courait toujours, ce n'était pas aisé d'enquêter là-dessus...

La Gardienne ferma les yeux. Pour le moment, Yumelane reprenait petit à petit contact avec les autres, y compris les personnes lumineuses... mais pas longtemps. Ce que lui avait fait le Porteur de la Keyblade était... une abomination. Peut-être que si elle interrogeait la Pierre Angulaire, qui possédait une certaine mémoire, il serait possible d'en savoir plus sur les Eurythmistes... Avant de protéger le château Disney, quel était le rôle primaire de la Pierre ? Que de questions...

La Reine bondit de son fauteuil, puis marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immense salle du trône. Elle avait besoin d'aller prendre l'air dans les jardins.

oOo

o

Aerith regardait avec un air pensif la statue des deux chiens qui mangeaient des spaghettis à la fontaine d'or du Troisième Quartier. Machinalement, sa main replaça derrière une de ses oreilles une mèche de couleur châtain. Ses yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude – même si certains jours, quelques reflets presque bleu clair s'y glissaient – se baissèrent vers l'eau qui coulait en continu.

Elle était venue ici pour essayer d'y croiser Merlin, mais en vain. Peut-être que si elle l'attendait... L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda qui était le Gardien ou la Gardienne de ce monde, plus versé dans les Ténèbres d'après ses ressentis. Selon certains habitants de la ville, celle-ci en exigerait deux... ce qui était fort possible. Après tout, Gaïa en voulait trois ! Tous d'une polarité différente : Lumière, Ténèbres et Néant. Deux – ou plus – Gardiens possédant la même ne pouvaient pas veiller sur le même monde, c'était la règle.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers les deux représentants de l'espèce canine. Elle les trouvait si mignons... mais pourquoi ce mémorial ? Elle n'était pas la seule à s'interroger. Ienzo, lorsqu'il passait par là, le faisait aussi.

La jeune femme finit par abandonner l'idée de croiser l'Enchanteur ici. Tant pis, elle le verrait une autre fois. Pourtant, il l'aurait bien aidée pour répondre à quelques questions sur le fonctionnement de la magie ! Elle ne connaissait que celle de son ancienne vie, quand elle vivait sur Gaïa... Elle quitta les lieux alors que la nuit pointait le bout de son nez. Un vaisseau Gummi généreusement prêté par Cid et conduit par une petite jeunette du nom d'Audrey Rocio Ramirez la ramènerait chez elle. L'adolescente avait préféré l'attendre à bord.

Depuis que les voyages entre les mondes étaient de nouveau autorisés et les différentes voies de transport ouvertes, la vie de beaucoup de personnes avaient été facilitée sur certains aspects... même si, forcément, du point de vue économique, certains mondes commençaient à étendre leur influence. Le Jardin Radieux en faisait partie, et un jumelage avec la Ville de Traverse était discuté. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de choses dont devaient débattre les Eurythmistes.

Certains chemins empruntés par les vaisseaux devaient être entièrement rénovés, ou dégagés à cause des dégâts provoqués par les sans-cœur, mais... Aerith n'avait pas peur. Elle avait préféré utiliser ce moyen plutôt qu'un autre.

La jeune Cetra avait à peine quitté les lieux que l'éclat doré de la fontaine vacilla un peu, comme s'il se mettait en mouvement. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas... La petite cocker du couple canin se détacha un peu de son compagnon bâtard, qui la fixa en silence. Il était temps pour eux de laisser une trace de leur histoire. Après cela, leurs esprits rejoindraient définitivement le Cristal.

Ils devaient le faire pour le salut des mondes. Une nouvelle menace planait sur eux comme l'épée d'Excalibur, et leur témoignage était crucial. Avec délicatesse, la chienne plaça une patte à l'extérieur après l'avoir mouillée dans l'eau de la fontaine, puis l'appuya sur le sol. Son tendre lié fit la même chose. Le liquide, enchanté jadis par les soins de Merlin, captura leurs souvenirs. Enfin, ils reprirent leur position figée tandis que leurs empreintes, pour ne pas sécher, se gelaient.

oOo

o

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, la silhouette d'un homme habillé d'un manteau noir s'invita en ces lieux. Il avait attendu que cette femme s'en aille pour ce qu'il devait accomplir. Prudent, il s'avança jusqu'à la fontaine non sans jeter un regard scrutateur autour de lui. Pourtant, dans ses mouvements, il demeurait économe. Une qualité qu'il avait acquise très vite.

Ses cheveux aile de corbeau et lisses descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Deux longues mèches plus courtes encadraient un visage que d'aucuns pourraient qualifier d'angélique, et ses yeux verts aux pupilles félines fixaient les empreintes. Bien, bien... S'il les touchait, alors il parviendrait à récolter les souvenirs qu'ils contenaient.

Il claqua des doigts; bientôt, plusieurs petits blocs de cristal apparurent. Sur chacun d'entre eux, un symbole particulier. L'inconnu avança une main à la peau bleue et en saisit trois. Il les disposa autour des contours glacés laissés par les pattes canines. Ensuite, d'une voix grave et mesurée, il psalmodia une incantation. Une lueur azurée jaillit de l'ensemble et pénétra au sein des runes qu'il utilisait.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, les traces n'étaient plus. Le regard toujours aussi neutre, il fit disparaître ses possessions sauf les trois qui avaient servi à récolter les souvenirs de ces animaux. Sans un bruit, il ouvrit un portail ténébreux et s'y engouffra. Retourner sur Gaïa était une priorité désormais. Il devait « écouter » leur mémoire. Celle pour qui il avait accepté cette mission lui avait promis de le « rendre normal » s'il le faisait.

Elle avait essayé de lui faire dire « Mère », mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il savait très bien qu'il était « né » de nulle part... et même s'il avait des points communs avec cette créature qu'il ne voyait qu'au sein de son esprit, il ne pouvait pas la nommer ainsi. Tout comme il ne parvenait pas à lui faire confiance. Hélas, pour le moment, il était obligé de travailler pour elle.

Le couloir se referma derrière sa silhouette longiligne.

oOo

o

Yumelane tourna la tête vers Kairi et lui sourit avant de la suivre en prenant soin de ne pas l'approcher de trop près. Son cœur avait tendance à battre irrégulièrement sinon, et la nausée la saisissait. La Princesse était chargée de la conduire au Jardin Radieux. Le moment était venu même si au fond d'elle, elle ne se sentait pas prête.

Yen Sid l'avait rassurée. Ce monde n'était pas entièrement lumineux. Il était considéré comme étant « dual » depuis qu'il avait plongé dans les Ténèbres à cause de Maître Xehanort... et aussi de l'ex-souverain de la ville, Ansem le Sage...

— Yumelane ?

Celle-ci cligna des yeux, puis eut un soupir tandis qu'elle saisit sur une patère un manteau blanc. À l'instar des membres de l'Organisation XIII – et même des autres êtres vivants qui s'y risquaient –, qui devaient porter leur homologue de couleur noire pour se prémunir des Ténèbres, la jeune femme était obligée de se protéger... de la Lumière. Kairi allait lui faire emprunter un portail de cette polarité. C'était moins dangereux que de prendre un vaisseau Gummi, car les chemins pour ces derniers étaient régulièrement parsemés d'embûches... Cid et les ex-apprentis d'Ansem survivants n'avaient pas terminé de dégager les voies principales...

— Oui, j'arrive.

Elle était sortie du coma depuis un mois désormais; hélas, elle se sentait encore faible. Elle s'efforça d'arrêter de penser à Kaël. Pourtant, en regardant Kairi, la tristesse la saisit. Cette jeune femme était si gentille... Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas au moins lui serrer la main ? Tout cela parce que son corps, son cœur, et son âme ne supportaient plus la Lumière...

Elle battit des paupières pour chasser ses larmes. Elle était une Gardienne... mais Yen Sid ignorait toujours de quelle polarité. Il avait préféré ne pas la tester étant donné son état encore précaire. Elle devrait apprendre toute la magie de base avec Merlin, qui serait en charge d'elle. Imaginer le vieil homme en tant que professeur la fit sourire un peu. Par contre, ce ne serait pas facile : il était un Gardien de la Lumière.

La jeune femme fixa une dernière fois la petite chambre aux murs bleus et jaunes qui l'avait accueillie pendant deux semaines. Elle se jura intérieurement qu'elle parviendrait à soigner au moins sa phobie de la Lumière. Juste assez pour ne plus en être malade. Elle plaqua contre sa poitrine son sac; celui-ci contenait ses maigres possessions qui avaient échappé à l'incendie.

oOo

o

Le soleil finit par avoir pitié de leurs corps harassés et rougis par ses rayons. Ils avaient fait un long voyage pour parvenir à cette ville où ils pourraient trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient ! Le seul problème, c'était que les entre-chemins sécurisés ne les avaient pas menés au bon endroit... en fait, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les ruines d'un temple qui avait dû être magnifique autrefois.

Irvine et Vincent avaient senti une puissante magie régner au sein de ces blocs ensevelis par le sable cruel, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attardés davantage. Le Jardin Radieux comptait sur eux pour enquêter sur une anomalie constatée dans le désert d'Areab. Une affaire qui n'avait rien à voir avec les manigances de Mozenrath que Dilan, Aladdin, Jasmine, et la Simili d'Aerith combattaient en ce moment.

Associés dans tout ce qui était fabrication d'armes en tous genres, boutique qu'ils avaient réussi à ouvrir il y a peu à la Ville de Traverse, les deux hommes avaient un passé silencieux. Pour Irvine, seul Léon avait quelques indices à son propos, étant donné qu'avant d'atterrir à Traverse, ils venaient du même monde; Vincent, par contre, avait confié l'essentiel de ses secrets à Cloud.

Vincent, le plus vieux des deux, ramena une capuche pourpre, aussi déchiquetée que le reste de la cape, au-dessus de sa tête pour se couvrir. Son front, ceint par un bandeau noir, disparut dans les replis. Sa bouche était cachée derrière un col roulé. Irvine se contenta de son chapeau. Il craignait moins la chaleur que son acolyte.

— Quelle direction, Valentine ?

— Plein ouest. Nous devrions y être dans deux heures.

Pas un mot de plus ne fut échangé entre eux, même si Irvine était d'un naturel plus ouvert et bavard. Depuis leur rencontre, il avait appris à respecter le silence de son compagnon d'armes, qu'il considérait comme son grand frère.

Une butte dorée leur permit d'admirer les restes du coucher de soleil, finissant de mourir dans les bras de la terre. Un violet mangé par l'ébène de la nuit achevait d'assassiner les dernières rougeurs du ciel. C'est alors qu'Irvine avisa un mouvement dans l'erg, là, juste devant eux. Un mouvement assez subtil, certes, mais non négligeable. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son acolyte pour le prévenir.

Ils s'étendirent dans le sable pour se cacher et observer tout à leur aise. Quelques tourbillons d'un vent lointain surgirent derrière eux pour aller agiter les dunes suspectes. À voix basse, Vincent eut une remarque :

— Curieux. J'ai l'impression que ce silence n'est pas normal, même au sein du désert.

— Hm, j'avoue.

— Comme s'il y avait un prédateur dans le coin.

— Je me demande si Dilan s'en sort avec la Simili d'Aerith...

Vincent considéra son acolyte avec un air blasé.

— Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher...

— Quoi ? J'aime les belles femmes !

Quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'ils exploraient aussi Areab, ils avaient croisé Sahara. Une rencontre éclair, en réalité. Elle avait joué le même tour au Génie d'ailleurs...

Soudain, un bruit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme et brandirent leurs armes respectives : Death Penalty, un revolver puissant que Vincent maniait à merveille, et Steel gun, le fusil par excellence d'Irvine. Celui-ci leva un sourcil. Rien. Il fixa son partenaire ensuite. Une hypothèse traversa leur esprit. Ils étaient suivis. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils le soupçonnaient, mais là...

La personne ne semblait pas leur vouloir du mal; sinon, elle leur aurait sauté dessus depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas encore le moment d'essayer de la coincer, ils avaient une mission à accomplir ici.

* * *

(1) : Vous aurez davantage d'explications dans le recueil « Les Légendes du Multivers... au Recommencement », annexe n°5.

(2) : Cf. le recueil « Les Légendes du Multivers... au Recommencement », annexe n°3.

* * *

 **Ça va, vous n'êtes pas trop perdus ? C'est ça lorsque la fic est écrite en mode "gros roman" :D !**


End file.
